Detras de los Sentimientos: Marianne y Brandon
by Moni Gzz
Summary: que sucede en la vida de Marianne y Brandon despues de la boda, y de que manera Willoughby se empeñara en no salir de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están!!

No soy escritora sin embargo existía ya tiene tiempo una historia que me habían encantado en cine (y posteriormente busque el libro de la genial escritora Jane Austen….. jeje)… era Sense and Sencibility..

La pareja de Kate y Alan me encanto y su interpretación me llego tanto que hube querido una continuación, sin embargo al no ser esto posible y no ver tantos fics de esta pareja, pues me lance…

Ahora bien, esta historia que les presento será cortita y es lo que me hubiera gustado sucediera después de la boda de Marianne y Christopher y un poquito mas allá.

(Espero no herir sentimientos en cuanto a desarrollar la idea más allá en situaciones y personajes agregados según mi imaginación).

Repito, desafortunadamente no soy escritora, así que me estoy esforzando en crear la historia y que mi elocuencia y ortografía no se vean tan fatales (una disculpa por estos errores que seguro sucederán)… acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias.

Quiero agradecer en esta primera parte a Malinalli quien me apoyo en el primer desarrollo de la historia, fue mi beta pero por sus ocupaciones con las historias que desarrolla ya no le fue posible ayudarme (pero sus historias son geniales!! y ojala se me pegara un poquito más su manera de desarrollar los personajes… pero seguiré en mi esfuerzo y ahorita busque otra beta también muy buena pero también está ocupada con sus historias…que puedo decirles, procuro apoyarme en las mejores jijijiji sin embargo comprendo que primero están sus fics) … así que en lo demás…los tomatazos son bien recibidos…

Cabe aclarar que los personajes no son míos… solo los tome prestados para la historia.

Saludos :D

Detrás de los sentimientos

Desesperadamente se ve avanzar un jinete; su larga y obscura capa flotaba muy ligera en el raudo viento tanto como su avance. atravesaba esa verde colina como si fuese un simple llano despejado, no quería pensar, avanzaba muy veloz sin prestar atención a su alrededor por lo empañado de sus ojos debido al llanto que el mismo no se permitía dejar salir, quería huir de todo sin pensar más en lo que estaba dejando detrás de él. Esa tarde la luz del sol ocasionalmente se dejaba ver provocando cierto contrastante con ciertas nubes obscuras, como los sentimientos que seguramente estaban dentro de él. Su rostro reflejaba dolor, la tensión que generaba el agarre de su lazo dejaba percibir su frustración e impotencia, Galopaba como si de ello dependiera su vida y pareciera fuera presuroso al encuentro con su amada, pero, a decir verdad, esta idea distaba mucho de ello; en realidad se encontraba alejándose, huyendo de lo que sus ojos y su corazón acababan de presenciar. Llevaba una estaca clavada en su pecho, ocasionando una herida que seguramente nunca sanaría, iba destrozado, quisiera en ese momento perder lo que llamaba vida, a fin de terminar con su agonía. Acababa de ser testigo de un terrible evento que lo lanzaba a la más profunda miseria: La boda de su amada Marianne Dashwood a la cual había dejado abandonada y con el corazón destrozado, pensarían algunos… algo que durante muchos meses el mismo llego a pensar.

Para él serian tan solo unos meses atrás, aunque en realidad habían pasado dos años, años de desconsuelo y amor, años de perderse en los placeres terrenales y vicios, todo por culpa de una herencia; una cuantiosa suma de la que era poseedora la familia Grey, misma que lo había sacado de una vergonzosa y pública ruina. Willoughby raudo avanzaba permitiendo que la velocidad disipara sus pensamientos, no quería seguir recreando en su mente esas felices imágenes que asaltaban su cabeza hiriendo inmisericordes su ya débil corazón. No! Esas hermosas sonrisas dedicadas a otro hombre debieron haber sido suyas! El brillo en los ojos de la hermosa mujer por quien su corazón latía debía pertenecerle solo a él! Y sentía que ese miserable le había robado!

De pronto una voz interna, esa misma a la que llamamos conciencia, se tornó en su propio juez descubriendo el terrible veredicto: Tuvo que aceptar con pesar, que él había sido el único y absoluto culpable de no ser quien gozara de esa dicha y de que esa no haya sido su boda. Willoughby en su mente recreaba esa misma escena anhelando haber sido él quien hubo tenido esa dicha de caminar orgulloso a lado de esa mujer y no otro hombre quien la llevara del brazo, deseo con toda el alma y con todas las fuerzas de su corazón verse reflejando en los ojos de su amada Marianne, ver y estar seguro que ella seria quien lo haría feliz el resto de su vida.

Avanzaba renuente hacia a lo que era su hogar (si lo podía llamar de alguna manera) desde hace algunos meses y donde desde un ventanal a lo alto era esperado por su flamante y bella esposa. Ella miraba impaciente desde aquel grande y transparente ventanal aguardando cualquier indicio de la llegada de su hombre; lo llamaba suyo ya que aunque sabía que si bien no era poseedora de su corazón, aun así era de ella y de nadie más debido a que con su posición tanto social y mayormente económica se había ganado ese derecho sobre él.

Se sentía impaciente pues, le habían llegado rumores de la boda de la anterior enamorada de su ahora esposo, a la cual, ella sabía que de alguna manera, iría a buscar. Su temor principal era que su esposo Willoughby realizara algún acto descabellado y desesperado que la colocara en boca de todos y arruinara su reputación y su buen nombre. Se trataba de una mujer muy superficial que se había desposado con Willoughby sobre todo por su apariencia: Un hombre buen mozo, exquisitamente atractivo y absolutamente encantador. Si bien conocía su muy notoria fama de mujeriego y ambicioso, era mejor opción que cualquier otro viejo conde o duque al que hubiese sido presentada previamente con el mismo propósito de matrimonio. Así que ella, esperaba en un profundo silencio, confiaba en la avaricia y materialismo de su supuesto amado. Los "atributos" de su esposo la mantenían segura y confiada: Si antes no lo hizo mucho menos ahora. Willoughby no cambiaria el acomodado estilo de vida que llevaba gracias a su arreglado matrimonio.

A lo lejos lo vio venir: El hombre guiaba su caballo con paso irresoluto. Pareciera que gozaba torturándose con la imagen de la mujer amada en brazos ajenos. La sola idea de imaginarla entregando sus virginales placeres a otro que no fuera él lo agobiaba al punto de desear regresar y arrebatarle al miserable ladronzuelo el tesoro más grande de su vida. Cabalgaba cabizbajo, tratando de esconder los tormentos de su interior. Aunque un profundo dolor se había apoderado de él, Willoughby evitó que las lágrimas lo traicionaran.

Su esposa contempló complacida cómo el hombre bajó del caballo para después conducirlo hacia las caballerizas. Observaba ya más tranquila y segura que sus pensamientos y temores habían quedado únicamente en eso, en pensamientos.

Pasaron únicamente unos minutos cuando repentinamente y con un fuerte golpe se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su flamante esposa.

-_**Has**_ _**llegado**_- lo saludó con aire de triunfo mientras se retiraba lentamente del enorme ventanal. Su voz sonaba demasiado segura.

Sin emitir palabra alguna, él se acercó a ella; aunque la miraba fijamente sus ojos parecían ausentes. Estaba despechado y precisaba poner remedio a su sufrimiento. Sujetó a su esposa fuertemente de la cintura de una manera brusca sin desviar la mirada de su presa, como si sus ojos fueran el azor que, hambriento, rapiña. Ella se dejó llevar emocionada. Los brazos fuertes que la rodeaban eran el lugar justo para la dama. La besó. Le entregó un beso pasional pero a la vez cargado de despecho y dolor. Con fuerza introdujo su lengua en la boca de su esposa para recorrerla posesivamente; no hubo dulzura, no hubo palabras de amor, ni promesas que exaltaran tan íntimo intercambio. El hombre deseaba desesperadamente saciar sus deseos naturales solamente. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia su lecho donde a partir de ese momento comenzaría un ritual de pasión y dolor en aras de olvidar lo que hace unos minutos había presenciado. Con cada beso arrancaría el dolor de saber a su amada en brazos de otro, con cada caricia ahogaría el sufrimiento de no ser a ella a quien en ese momento haría suya y tratando a su vez de olvidar que en ese mismo día y esa misma noche, Marianne, su amada Marianne, dejaría de ser suya para volverse la mujer de otro hombre. Para convertirse en la señora del coronel Christopher Brandon.


	2. Chapter 2

Las Flores abrían, los botones de estas parecían felices ante la dicha del acontecimiento tan esperado por muchos y principalmente por el Coronel, su impaciencia y nerviosismo así como su felicidad era visible desde ya días antes de la boda hasta que el momento finalmente llego.

Largos minutos habían pasado desde la hermosa salida de Marianne a través de la vieja capilla de Barton Cottage. Como si se hubiera tratado de una boda de una hermosa ensoñación , al salir no podía creer lo que había sucedido, finalmente la había desposado; Brandon un hombre que la amaba a pesar de todo, que si bien ella no correspondía completamente a su afecto de igual manera, él lo sabia más aun así ante este hecho el no perdía esperanzas de poder ganar finalmente la totalidad de su corazón; su ahora esposo estaba consciente del muy profundo y absoluto afecto que ella le profesaba y sin embargo, su fortaleza era tal que no dudaría en guardar la esperanza de que este pudiera convertir la admiración respeto y cariño con el tiempo en un profundo y bien correspondido amor.

A pesar de estas circunstancias en las que Marianne se había visto envuelta en el pasado, ella se encontraba igualmente dichosa ya que el Coronel con sus atenciones se convirtió en algo más que un protector: Era un amigo en el cual había depositado la esperanza en lograra hacerla olvidar, de una vez y para siempre al pasado y doloroso objeto de su afecto cuya presencia estaba latente en el corazón de la joven aun.

La fiesta transcurría alegremente. Los cordiales deseos de un próspero futuro no se hicieron esperar hacia la dichosa pareja augurando un futuro feliz por parte de quienes se regocijaron con ellos en el sonado acontecimiento.

Ella caminaba del brazo feliz y radiante. El… orgullosamente llevándola del brazo, dichoso de sentir la felicidad que alguna vez, años atrás, sintió robada y pensaba hasta un tanto resignado que en su vida jamás volvería a recuperar.

-¡_**Felicidades a la maravillosa pareja!**_- externaba la muy feliz, frondosa, oportuna (aunque no siempre muy atinada en sus comentarios, avanzados para su época pensarían algunos) y simpática Señora Jennings, con su siempre y característico buen humor acompañando a Marianne y Brandon mientras se pavoneaba orgullosa de su logro del otro brazo de este.

– _**Fui yo quien los presentó y lo sabía, si yo tengo muy buen ojo en asuntos del corazón**_- comentaba orgullosa a cuanta persona veía y a todos y cada uno de los que se acercaban a ofrecer sus afectos y felicitaciones a la recién casada pareja.

El coronel apenado y con una tímida y cálida sonrisa pensaba:

_**-"¡muy cierto mi estimada señora Jennings!"**_

_**- Siempre tendré mucho que agradecerle Mi Lady**_- respondía el muy feliz coronel.

_**- Si no hubiera sido por usted tal vez seguiría mi rutinaria y monótona vida en Delaford - **_exclamó el coronel mirando embelesado a su bella esposa y posando en su mano un tierno y cálido beso. El hombre ya no podía esperar por el momento en que tuviera a Marianne únicamente para él.

_**-Y triste vida coronel, rutinaria, monótona y triste vida- **_ Acotaba la señora jennings mientras daba una suave palmadita en el brazo del apenado Coronel__

_**-Por favor Mi Lady, no diga eso**_ – comentaba Marianne asida del brazo del coronel _**-Seguro que la vida del coronel seria muchas cosas, pero no creo que triste fuera una de ellas-**_

_**-"Mi muy amada Marianne"- **_pensaba este mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

_**- Lord Middleton y la Sra. Jennings llevan largo tiempo acogiéndome entre sus amistades y créeme en ocasiones hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de las ocasiones en que me doy cuenta que me conocen mucho mejor de lo que yo mismo creo conocerme- **_respondía el coronel esbozando nuevamente es pequeña sonrisa donde se podía apreciar lo apenado que se sentía ante aquel acertado y sincero comentario, sonando así su profunda voz un con un dejo melancólico ante aquellos recuerdos de lo que fuera su triste soledad.

_**-…coronel**_- La dulce voz de Marianne llegó a sus oídos reconfortándolo pues su emisora le enviaba un mensaje de comprensión absoluta hacia lo que se refería. Era como si la joven pudiese penetrar en el alma misma de su ahora esposo, como su ella pudiese leer sus más profundos sueños. El coronel la miró con la misma dulzura con que ella le había hablado, se perdió en su mirada y la atrajo hacia él con delicadeza.

_**-Crea lo que le dicen señorita Dashwood**_- se escuchaba una ronca voz detrás de ella. La joven esposa se estremeció por la frialdad y crudeza que matizó el timbre de esa voz. El coronel, por cortesía y caballerosidad no pudo ignorar al hombre que se aproximaba al grupo inoportunamente.

_**-Coronel Fellow- **_

_**-Coronel Brandon-**_ dirigiéndose el uno al otro con un saludo militar seguido por un muy obvio forzado saludo de manos.

_**-Como ha estado usted Coronel? Me alegra que haya podido venir- **_El Coronel Brandon debía cumplir con la cortesía de dar la bienvenida a tan grotesco caballero.

_**-No podía perderme este "acontecimiento" Coronel Brandon –**_dijo sin poder evitar el sarcasmo cuya única finalidad era la de herir e incomodar al recién casado._** -Muchas felicidades señorita Dashwood- **_El recién llegado tomó la suave y blanca mano de Marianne para colocar un delicado beso en esta. La muchacha sintió un terrible deseo de liberarse del desagradable militar. Habría deseado tener agua y jabón a la mano para borrar cualquier huella de aquél beso sucio y forzado.

_**-Gracias Coronel Fellow- **_ respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, sin embargo, sus ojos no pudieron evitar lo repugnante que le resultaba la sola presencia de Fellow. Su esposo notó cuán incómodo era esa situación para Marianne y se disculpó con el único propósito de alejar a la joven y a la señora Jennings del lugar.

Ambos coroneles no gozaban de su mutua simpatía ya que el coronel Fellow, como muchos otros, conocía la historia amorosa de Marianne y Willoughby. Y no cesaba de molestar al coronel Christopher con sus comentarios acerca de que en cualquier oportunidad la pareja reanudaría su relación, o bien, que ella y la familia de esta únicamente estaban interesados en su fortuna y su buena posición social. Si bien al Coronel Brandon no le era desconocido que no era el afortunado poseedor del total afecto de su amada, tenía la confianza y la infinita esperanza de poder lograr un afecto aun mayor que el de puramente amistad. Eso no lo exentaba del terrible malestar que le provocaba este tipo de comentarios el cual acrecentaba los temores de perder a Marianne. En ocasiones, los constantes comentarios, lograban su objetivo: Incomodar y martirizar los más profundos anhelos del Coronel Brandon. El deseaba totalmente ser el único en el corazón de su esposa y haría todo por conquistar su aun abatido corazón.

Toda la familia Dashwood estaba muy feliz. Por una parte estaba el compromiso finalmente aprobado por los Steele ya que al haberse casado una de las Dashwood con alguien tan rico y poderoso como el Coronel Brandon la familia se volvía a colocar en un círculo social elevado y esto era suficiente para que la Señora Ferrars aceptara el compromiso de Edward y Elinor.

Pocos días antes de la boda, la familia Dashwood había dejado la pequeña casa donde vivían. El Coronel Brandon había sido muy persuasivo al insistir con vehemencia en su solicitud de que se mudaran a su mansión en Delaford pues era lo suficientemente espaciosa para ellas y debido a que su convivencia era muy amena y próximamente se convertirían en familia también pensaba sería la excusa perfecta para que aceptaran. Y así fue, no paso mucho tiempo ante la insistencia y ellas pasaron a ocupar la mansión del coronel, sin embargo no se sentían del todo cómodas, así que Brandon ofreció nuevamente una pequeña mansión muy cerca de Delaford, y ante la constante insistencia del Coronel e intentando demostrarles que ellas para el se habían vuelto su familia, Las Dashwood aceptaron el ofrecimiento por lo cual la mudanza hacia esta se llevaría efecto después de realizada la boda.

Y los preparativos comenzaron en la mansión Delaford. Esta era muy grande y en uno de los salones era donde en pocos días se celebraría la boda, así que de esa manera podían supervisar los detalles de la misma.

Grandes ramos de Flores blancas, entre rosas y orquídeas, enormes y gloriosos candelabros de estilo francés, cortinas de seda blanca, largas y suntuosas velas, hermosas vajillas francesas de porcelana blanca con mesas de hermosos manteles con brocados hechos a mano. Todo era hermosamente lujoso y espectacular, una boda que jamás nadie había visto y de la que estaban todos seguros por generaciones se habría de hablar. Una pequeña fortuna que el coronel sin dudarlo dos veces estaba dispuesto a gastar aunque realmente el costo de esta no afectaba en lo más mínimo la fortuna personal de este, sus posesiones materiales, las extensas tierras de las que era propietario y mucho menos la fortuna familiar la cual era también en extremo cuantiosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Las parejas bailaban al compas de la alegre música en el salón que se situaba contiguo al balcón donde platicaban los invitados extasiados ante la majestuosidad del evento junto a la felicidad que casi se lograba palpar en ese momento y que ponía feliz a casi cualquier invitado; mientras a lo lejos, recargado en la columna casi a la salida rumbo al balcón se lograba percibir una fría mirada enfocada hacia la pareja la cual no pasaba desapercibida para la pobre Marianne, al sentir esos penetrantes ojos azul grisáceo de ese tan desagradable hombre que a lo lejos, no dejaba de contemplarla su inquisidora mirada casi queriendo desnudarla con ella, observaba cada detalle de su comportamiento, de una manera sucia y lujuriosa, Mirada a la cual (al sentir Marianne esa incomoda sensación y tratar de encararlo) solo conseguía que el nada ilustre caballero (por llamarlo de alguna manera)la mirara aun más profunda y desafiantemente.

El Coronel Fellow, conocido por todos como "el embajador " debido a la manera tan propia de hacer llegar previamente el dolor mediante tortura provocando en cualquier acusado declarar lo que a su muy particular punto de vista (y en lo que a sus intereses convinieran en ese momento) la verdad antes de ser juzgados y ejecutados, un hombre el cual no habían logrado comprobar nada a la fecha. Con sus 45 años, soltero de buen porte (para las mujeres casaderas del rumbo a pesar de su apariencia descuidada y en ocasiones hasta grotesca para la mayoria), con más de una mujer en su camino y uno que otro hijo no reconocido, su 1.85 mts. De estatura, rostro cual tempano de hielo con una sonrisa que en combinación con su mirada (y a placer de este)pondría nerviosa a cualquier mujer dependiendo lo que en ese momento desease transmitir, de aliento penetrante a licor y perfume barato.

Los minutos seguían transcurriendo, poco a poco se retiraban los invitados y únicamente quedaban los familiares más cercanos Las Dashwood, Lord Middleton, La Señora Jennings y Edward Ferrars.

_**-My Lord será mejor que nos retiremos también, ya es tarde y es momento de dejar a la pareja recién casada… a solas-**_ decía La Señora Jennings mientras imprimía una no muy discreta palmada a Lord Middleton.

_**-Señora Dashwood, sería un placer que nos acompañara usted y sus muy bellas hijas esta noche a nuestra casa-**_comentaba lady middleton- _**ya sabe para dejar sola a la pareja**_.

_**-oh Sra. Jennings , que cosas dice-**_ respondía la señora Dashwood un poco apenada

_**-pero no es necesario-**_respondió un tanto apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas Marianne

_**-no, por favor no es necesario-**_ exclamaba el coronel un tanto apenado.

_**-nada, nada, usted y sus hermosas hijas pasaran esta noche con nosotros, no es así my lord?-**_

_**-claro, por supuesto-**_ exclamaba lord middleton_**- será todo un placer**_

Y entre miradas ante no saber si sería lo más adecuado la Señora Dashwood miraba a Elinor apelando a su sentido de propiedad dando pie a esta última en tomar la decisión más correcta, la cual al comprender que ella seria quien decidiría respondió:

_**-será un placer-**_

Ya habiendo abordado el carruaje y siendo la última por subir La señora Dashwood dio un beso a su hija Marianne y sin que nadie se percatara esta le susurro al oído:

_**-oh mi pequeña, deja que te guie tu corazón-**_

Con un rostro de no saber a qué se refería exactamente su madre, esta le ofreció una tierna sonrisa y habiendo subido al carruaje fueron escoltadas por el señor Ferrars en dirección de la Mansión de Lord Middleton.

Finalmente las Puertas de la mansión Delaford fueron cerradas, la servidumbre estaba terminando de limpiar y la pareja charlaba dentro de un pequeño salón contiguo a la habitación que desde ese día en adelante se volvería la habitación principal de la pareja.

Marianne estaba con su hermoso vestido de novia de blanca seda, sentada en uno de los sillones, mientras el coronel de pie, con un brazo recargado sobre una de las rusticas cenefas de mármol blanco de la bella chimenea.

El silencio reinaba en el salón, habia miradas ocasionales entre ambos provocaban que estas fueran desviadas inmediatamente.

Ante el nerviosismo de él, solo caminaba de un lado hacia otro siendo seguido por la mirada de esta, solo para detenerse repentinamente y en seco nuevamente en la cenefa de la chimenea;

_**-Marianne-**_

_**-coronel-**_

Interrumpiendo el silencio hablando ambos al mismo tiempo provoco en ellos una grata sonrisa

_**-Christopher, por favor llamame Christopher-**_

_**-si coronel… perdón… Christopher-**_

El tomando sus propias manos mientras apretaba sus dedos iba caminando con pasos cortos de un lado hacia otro nuevamente, tomando repentinamente asiento a lado de ella.

Bastante nerviosa estaba ella, tanto que al sentir que el coronel se sentaba a su lado pego un pequeño salto inconscientemente provocando un poco más de distancia entre ambos.

Este acto fue percibido inmediatamente por el coronel, este no sabía qué hacer ya que si bien la amaba no quería que su primera noche juntos se convirtiera en un acto de obligación de una mujer hacia su esposo, sino un acto de Genuina entrega y absoluto amor de un hombre hacia y una mujer.

El la amaba desde el primer momento en que la vio interpretando aquella hermosa melodía en casa de Lord Middleton, sin tener una clara explicación sentía como su corazón latía desbocadamente cada vez que tenia la fortuna de encontrarse con ella; su día se iluminaba con la sola mención de su nombre a pesar de la presencia de willoughby y de una manera desesperada y sin consuelo alguno sintió que moría aquella vez que la salud de su amada fue delicada y le daban pocas esperanzas de vida.

Conocía el profundo amor que ella le profesaba a su anterior amor y vivió junto a ella el nacer de aquel romance así como su interminable sufrimiento tras la boda de este, pero tenía muy en el fondo la leve esperanza de que algún día en algún momento se diera cuenta que siempre él y su profundo y humilde amor estarían por y para ella.

Por su parte los pensamientos de Marianne eran muy profundos, estaba nerviosa, si bien no era experta en lo que sabía debía suceder entre una pareja en su noche de bodas, estaba temerosa ya que sentía que cualquier acto que sucediera desde ese día en adelante no sería producto del amor sino del aprecio y la enorme gratitud del coronel hacia ella y su familia, y no se dejaba de preguntar si hubiese sentido el mismo nerviosismo de haber sido willoughby.

El coronel la conocía tan bien que sabia e intuía que ese no era el tiempo aun para estar con ella, así que acercándose a ella lentamente y tomando sus manos delicadamente exclamo:

_**-oh mí amada Marianne… yo… te amo-**_

_**-coronel-**_

_**-mi amada y dulce Marianne, no deseo que ni por un momento dudes de mis sentimientos por ti, hemos compartido muchos momentos y se de la enorme estima en que me tienes , pero no deseo que este momento o los maravillosos momentos que compartamos sean el reflejo únicamente de este o de la gratitud que tengas hacia mi-**_

Beso sus manos despacio, cálida y tiernamente, colocando christopher su mejilla en estas y sintiendo la tersura de su blanca piel.

Se puso en pie el Coronel y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación principal, abrió esta y con una de sus manos invito a Marianne para que junto a él ingresaran en la habitación.

Esta temerosa y sorprendida no entendía bien las palabras que anteriormente dijo el coronel. Se puso en pie y temerosa avanzo rumbo a él.

Antes de ingresar el coronel la detuvo, la tomo en brazos y la introdujo hacia el interior de la habitacion, la llevo sintiendo su ligero peso recordando la última vez que ella había estado en sus brazos de esa misma manera... aquella vez que la recogió entre la lluvia; la tenía junto a el nuevamente en brazos, la llevo hasta la enorme cama principal, ambos sosteniéndose la mirada, la poso sobre esta y delicadamente la beso en los labios. Fue un beso suave y tierno, se separo de ella, regreso hacia la puerta y este le dijo:

_**-buenas noches mi dulce Marianne-**_ cruzo el umbral hacia la salida, cerró la puerta y recargándose en esta con la esperanza de que sería poco el tiempo que estaría lejos de su amada se retiro muy a su pesar.

Ella sorprendida, había comprendido sus palabras. Poso sus dedos en sus labios recién besados y exclamo:

_**-…Christopher.-**_

---------------------------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí he dejado el capitulo, y saben que, es necesario ponerle rostro al coronel fellow, asi que si me permiten un poco de ayuda de mi parte (aunque se que debe ser a criterio de quien lee), les digo en quien me inspire: en el actor Ralph Fiennes , pero en su caracterización de Heathcliff en cumbres borrascosas, bueno algo asi … jeje

Disculpen si sigue habiendo errores, pero sucede que me emociono y me anda por subir el chap… de cualquier manera si hay que hacerle correcciones estoy abierta a que me manden un correo con observaciones.

Esperando que siga siendo de su agrado y muchas y mas sinceras gracias por leer el fic!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chicas …. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo (aun a pesar de tardarme y de mis errores jijiijjiji), les dejo otro chap… con una pequeña advertencia… vienen el chap un poco subidos de tono asi que si no les agrada mucho este tipo de lectura mejor espérenme hasta el siguiente chap antes de leer …jijiijjiji

esta corto, y batalle jejeje... pero salio del corazon :D

Muchas gracias por continuar con esta idea loca jijjiji..!!

Saludillos :D

Capitulo IV

_**Deseos del Alma**_

Sabanas en Blanco Satín, Grandes almohadones en seda bordada, flores de azahar…cumulo de delicados aromas que inundaban el ambiente dejando un perfume un tanto suave y fino.

_-"Toda una habitación de ensueño preparada para una pareja"-,_ ese pensamiento inundaba a Marianne la cual torno en un cálido rosa sus mejillas.

Sobre su amplia cama yacía un par de ropones para dormir (el de Ella y el de El) tendidos uno a un lado de otro; Marianne aun yacía en el lecho donde hacia unos momentos El Coronel la había colocado, incorporándose despacio de la misma se dispuso a salir de esta para así cambiar sus ropas mientras su cálido rostro no dejaba de mirar las de Él, rosando con un solo dedo la manga del ropaje de su ahora esposo se preguntaba si regresaría.

_-Toc,toc,toc..-_

Ese sonido la inquieto tornando prontamente su rostro hacia la puerta de donde venia aquel sonido.

_-"Es el"-_pensó causando en ella un poco de inquietud y de ansia

_-Adelante!-_

Con la incertidumbre de saber quién era la persona que tocaba aquella puerta y portando una tímida sonrisa al pensar que había regresado el Coronel finalmente, se formo en ella una pequeña expresión de Desilusión y tristeza al percatarse que no se trataba de este, dando paso a una joven doncella.

_-Madame, el coronel dispuso que si necesitaba algo estaba yo a sus órdenes a cualquier hora, mi nombre es Ann Marie-_

La joven moza, de aspecto frágil y menuda, la cual llevaba no más de un par de años trabajando para El Coronel, recomendada por Lord Middleton y la Señora Jennings… y todos cuantos la conocían sabían se trataba de una joven de muy noble de carácter y sentimientos transparentes.

_-¿Serias tan amable en decirme donde está El Coronel?-_ preguntaba Marianne

_-El Señor está instalado justo al frente de esta Madame, la habitación de Huéspedes-_

_-Oh…-_ exclamaba Marianne

Ya una vez dentro de la habitación Ann Marie , se coloco justo de lado de la cama donde yacía el ropón del coronel, un tanto sorprendida y tal vez con algo de decepción Marianne únicamente vio como la joven moza tomaba las ropas de este para disponerse a salir;

_-Bien Madame si me necesita estoy a sus órdenes- _haciendo una pequeña reverencia

_- Buenas noches-_

_-Buenas noches Ann Marie-_

Esa misma noche, aunque separados ambos pensaban el uno en el otro…

Teniendo la triste certeza que el coronel no regresaría esa noche, intentaba que sus pensamientos tomaran otra dirección, una alejada de la tristeza que sentía de la cual aun no descubría el motivo.

Tomo asiento en un sillón situado en un escritorio colocado frente al ventanal de la habitación.

Su mente recorría cada cosa que había en el lugar, causando sin ella quererlo así que sus pensamientos retornaran al pasado, mientras miraba hacia el exterior.

_-"Cuanto tiempo más será necesario para evitar que este martirio lastime punzantemente a cada palpitar en mi corazón, Oh Willoughby..! Siempre serás mi primer amor, y siempre te recordare como alguien a quien mi corazón se entrego profundamente, pero sé que nuestro tiempo paso, y sin embargo, me doy cuenta que un hermoso sentimiento el cual nace en mi pecho, como un leve suspiro dicta a mi corazón que es momento ya de dejarte para siempre partir y que vuelva a latir por alguien más"-_

Y como si fuera un pensamiento enfocado hacia una despedida, Marianne decía de alguna manera adiós a su tormentoso y dulce amor del pasado.

Mientras que en la habitación de Huéspedes:

_-"Mi querida Marianne, te esperare todo el tiempo que tu corazón necesite para sanar de sus heridas, por siempre y para siempre pendiente y ansioso esperando tu llamado, se lograre ganarme tu corazón, Oh, mi dulce amada" –_

Esa noche, ya ambos estando recostados y arropados en sus respectivos lechos, Marianne y Brandon se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, no dejaban de inundar sus mentes pensando uno en el otro, recordando momentos vividos o sencillamente esperando que cada uno (respectivamente) se encontrara bien en ese momento.

Minutos más tarde y ya rendidos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Esa noche El Coronel soñaba en todo lo que había vivido junto a su amada, llegando sin saber cómo o de qué manera en sus pensamientos en su Noche de Bodas, su mente jugo de cierta manera que imagino como hubo sido esta; El y Marianne se entregándose totalmente el uno al otro, en sus sueños eran ellos dos amándose en cuerpo y alma, compartiéndose mutuamente, el casi podía sentir las caricias y los besos compartidos del uno hacia el otro, entregándose ella sin timidez absoluta a la pasión que ambos deseaban y necesitaban mutuamente hasta volverse uno solo por siempre y para siempre.

Escuchando finalmente las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar en boca de ella:

_–__**Christopher… Te Amo!…-**_

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí en la habitación principal, en Marianne un sueno muy similar sucedía, en este, Ella se sentía entregada, envuelta en la pasión, completa y totalmente amada, absolutamente dichosa, escuchando continuamente las palabras:

_-te amo…te amo….Te Amo…-_

Sueños virados en sepia, imágenes entre sombras, como si fuese en un amanecer, demostraciones de pleno y puro amor que yacían en sus sueños, no había dolor de no saberse amada o engañada, al contrario, solo la dicha de saberse total y absolutamente correspondida, completamente dueña de ese más puro amor que en ese momento se profesaba; Ella extrañamente no lograba ver el rostro de su amado, pero su corazón podía escuchar sus palabras, esas palabras que la hacían sentir dichosa y enteramente feliz, esa voz que le daba seguridad y que con solo escucharla sabia absolutamente que se trataba del hombre de su vida.

En ese momento, Ella no dio importancia al no poder ver aquel rostro que le inspiraba tanta dicha y cumulo de sentimientos, tan solo su profunda voz y sus palabras eran suficientes para hacerla sentir absolutamente plena.

Esa mágica noche para ambos, aunque no fue vivida físicamente por sus protagonistas, fue tan intensamente deseada por ambos sin saberlo, que sus almas no pudieron escapar de buscarse aun entre sueños y de esa manera sentirse unidas por esa especial Noche de Bodas.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, ambos con una bella sonrisa y de cierta manera una felicidad resplandeciente que provenía de lo más profundo de sus almas y que era notado por todos los que los miraban;

El Coronel propiamente sentado en la gran mesa y Marianne frente a él, intentando, de vez en cuando, hacer contacto con el procurando sutilmente que no se percatara del hecho.

Ella casi sin probar bocado debido a los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente se esos sueños de la noche anterior, pensamientos que para aquellos tiempos no eran propios de una dama, sin embargo la actitud de su amada en esos momentos, era un hecho que para el Coronel que no dejaba de darle cierta extrañez, así como tampoco pasaba desapercibido el leve sonroso en las mejillas de ella.

Minutos transcurrían cuando escuchaban que un carruaje se iba acercando.

Marianne estaba emocionada e impaciente ante aquel sonido tan familiar ya que estaba segura se trataría de su madre y sus hermanas, por otra parte, El Coronel al ver la impaciencia de ella (causando cierta gracia en este), con una sonrisa exclamo:

_-Marianne, anda, ve con ellas-_

Feliz ante tales palabras y con una sincera sonrisa ella exclamo:

_-Gracias… Christopher-_

Se retiro rápidamente sin percatarse de la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que habían dejado en el esas sencillas palabras.

_-Madre!, Elinor… Margaret –_ llamándolas desde lejos mientras bajaban del carruaje percibieron la enorme felicidad con las que Marianne las recibía y se dejaron fundir todas en un gran abrazo.

Posterior a ellas bajo del carruaje la Señora Jennings a la cual saludo a su vez cordialmente:

_-Lady Middleton…-_

_-Me alegra verte también Marianne-_

_-Te vez…muy feliz, radiante!.. Jejeje, si exactamente… radiante mi querida, veo que pasaste muy buena noche- _exclamaba la siempre oportuna Señora, mientras en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa picara

Sin saber que decir Marianne se apeno dejándose ver en su rostro un color profundamente rosado en torno a las palabras dichas anteriormente por la frondosa Dama.

_-También es un gusto verla My Lady-_

_-Oh, mí amada hija-_ exclamaba su madre mientras todas se fundían en un sincero y profundo abrazo de felicidad.

Y no muy lejos de ahí desde las puerta principal aguardaba El Coronel quien al verlas tan felices y unidas nuevamente no pudo sino mas sentirse dichoso también.

_-Mi querido Christopher!.. , espero que hayas tratado muy bien a esta Dama- _

_-Siempre My Lady.., Siempre-_

Y caminando en dirección de las damas, El Coronel, procedió a saludar a la que de ahora en delante seria también, su familia.

_-Espero que hayan pasado una muy buena noche en compañía de My Lady-_ exclamaba el coronel

_-La mejor coronel, ella ha sido muy atenta y nunca terminaremos de agradecerle sus infinitas atenciones.-_

Y mientras entre agradables charlas y risas toda la familia e invitados ingresaban en la mansión, rumbo al estudio principal de esta, para dar vida nuevamente, y así por fin regresar de ahora en adelante lo que alguna vez fue el esplendor en Delaford.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Chicas!, como están... aquí les dejo otro capitulo... dedicado para las que se toman unos minutitos en leer este mini fic...

(Los personajes no son míos… solo fueron prestados por un ratito debido a las ganas que me dieron de una continuación jeje!)

Así que, cualquier comentario al respecto será bien recibido :D

CAPITULO 5

Los claros y venturosos días transcurrían en Delaford , la convivencia deleitable entre la familia embargaba de felicidad la mansión, esos días, entre amenas conversaciones, paseos en carruaje o simplemente acampando en los alrededores denotaba la enorme paz y armonía transcurrida entre los moradores del suntuoso lugar, sin embargo, había algo que llamaba curiosa y extrañamente la atención de la Señora Dashwood; Cada noche al despedirse de Marianne no dejaba de notar como esta se retiraba a su habitaron siempre sola.

Minutos después ya dispuestas en su habitación, La Señora Dashwood y su hija mayor conversaban al respecto:

_**-Elinor, querida, no dejo de pensar, siento que algo está sucediendo entre mi Marianne y El Coronel-**_

_**-Porque lo dices madre-**_

_**-No lo sé, es como una corazonada-**_

_**-Debe ser una suposición tuya-**_

_**-No estaría tan segura, querida hija, se que existe algo, sin embargo siento que nuestra querida Marianne no lo compartiría tan sinceramente con nosotras-**_

Dejando a Elinor con la duda, se dispuso a observar a la pareja los días posteriores, notando así entre ellos una cordial relación, mas podía darse cuenta también el trato que entre ellos se manifestaba, había respeto, cordialidad, sin embargo no encontraba ese algo que siempre existe en las parejas recién casadas, en su mirada si bien había aprecio, aun no se percibía la pasión y el deseo de comerse el mundo, olvidarse de los demás, deseando estar únicamente ellos dos solos.

Una vez que se puso a meditar en los detalles que como pareja habían tenido estos días( El coronel y su hermana), comenzó Elinor a pensar en lo cierto de las palabras de su madre.

Esa misma tarde, Elinor solicito a uno de los mozos llevara una carta a Edward, informando a este que gracias a una invitación se quedaría unos pocos días en la mansión, en esta carta también informaba acerca del presentimiento de su madre y como vería la manera de hablar con su hermana en torno a la situación que al parecer sucedía. Edward al recibir la carta y leer los pormenores de la situación que mantenía a su esposa en Delaford apoyo la decisión de esta informándole que si requería en algo su presencia no dudara en informárselo e iría inmediatamente a su lado, así como también consintiendo que esta se tomara los días que ella juzgara pertinentes.

Recibiendo en prenda una carta de Edward, Elinor se encontraba feliz ante las palabras enviadas en respuesta de Él, confirmando en algunas líneas el maravilloso hombre que yacía en su vida, dándose nuevamente cuenta (ante tales palabras) el amor que Edward le profesaba aun en una sencilla hoja membretada y a su vez, no explicándose el cómo Marianne no sentía aquel vacio en el corazón al este encontrarse alejado de su gran amor, buscando y contando los minutos de volver a verlo.

Ya en la noche Elinor toco a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

_**-Toc, toc,toc-**_

_**-Adelante- **_

_**-Mi querida Marianne ¿puedo entrar?-**_

_**-Elinor, por supuesto-**_

_**-Perdona hermana, únicamente quería darte las gracias por la invitación es solo que, no quería importunarlos, me encontraba a unos pasos y quería darles las gracias, pero, veo que no está aquí aun el coronel-**_

_**-Hermana, el no duerme aquí-**_

_**-Pero, acaso, ¿ha sucedido algo? , ¿Te ha faltado u ofendido de alguna manera el coronel?-**_

_**-Por supuesto que no, ¿Que te hace pensar eso?-**_

_**-Duermen separados-**_

_**-Es algo un poco difícil de explicar-**_

y viendo Elinor que esa noche no obtendría respuestas decidió no preguntar más.

_**-Muy bien querida Marianne, si en algún momento necesitas que alguien te escuche, por favor no dudes en que estaré siempre que me necesites, solo tienes que llamarme-**_

_**-Oh..Elinor , Gracias-**_

Con el pasar de los días Elinor no obtuvo las respuestas a la situación entre la pareja, haciendo que retornara nuevamente con Edward, no sin dejar de pensar: _"Querida hermana mía, cuando me necesites regresare nuevamente"._

Continuaban las semanas transcurriendo una a una, así bien los meses; Las actividades de Marianne iban entre pasear en la ciudad, ocasionalmente acompañada por su madre o sus hermanas, por la servidumbre usualmente acompañando a AnnMarie, así también sus paseos por las tierras del Coronel y a los alrededores de Delaford encantada siempre de ver el hermoso valle, el grande y pacifico lago, usualmente las caballerizas era el lugar más concurrido últimamente por Marianne ya que El Coronel acostumbraba a enseñar a cabalgar a su amada esposa, esperando que esta lo acompañara en las cabalgatas matutinas que usualmente daba en los alrededores de sus tierras.

Las caballerizas se encontraban un poco apartadas, justo en la parte trasera alejadas a unas cuantas yardas de la mansión, estas contaban con una pequeña cabaña mayormente concurrida por El Coronel ya que lo consideraba su refugio para meditar, su lugar privado alejado de todos y de todo, muy íntimo para reflexionar, o bien, descansar y aislarse del mundo. Siendo este un lugar pequeño, no distaba de ser elegante y con todo lo necesario para plácidamente pasar unos días en el. Aun antes de su boda, o mucho tiempo atrás, antes de conocer a Marianne, era frecuente que cuando no era localizado Christopher dentro de la mansión este se encontrara en la cabaña de las caballerizas. Ya después de la llegada de Marianne a la mansión, el lugar era poco visitado por el Coronel ya que este prefería dormir lo más cerca posible de la habitación de su amada, pasando así a ser la cabaña solo un pequeño refugio el cual seguía siendo conservado en óptimas condiciones por la servidumbre de este.

Por otra parte no muy lejos de ahí, algo estaba a punto de suceder en la ciudad que trastocaría un poco la felicidad lograda entre Christopher y Marianne sin ellos saberlo, corrían fuertes rumores de que había llegado a Barton Cottage para radicar ahí: John Willoughby.

Cierto día Marianne fue al pueblo acompañando a AnnMerie , apostado se encontraba un mercado de agricultores, un cumulo de gente y vendedores azoraban los alrededores del lugar, cuando andando entre las calles y viendo entre los víveres que ahí se ofrecían por azares del destino choco Marianne accidentalmente de espaldas con un Caballero;

_**-Señorita, usted sea tan amable en perdonar mi descuido-**_

_**-No por favor fue mí… Willoughby!-**_

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, si bien el esperaba volver a encontrarse con ella ya que sabia vivía en Delaford, este jamás imagino que fuese tan pronto y en ese lugar, la veía mas madura y por mucho más hermosa.

_**-Marianne que agradable sorpresa, como has estado-**_

_**-Bien, Gracias-**_

_**-Estas hermosa-**_

_**-Es un gusto haberlo visto Señor Willoughby… Ann Marie, nos retiramos-**_

_**-¿Señor? ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos?¿ya nos hablaremos de usted?-**_

_**-Como se encuentra su esposa, Señor Willoughby, espero que muy bien, sea tan amable en presentarle mis respetos.-**_

_**-¡Espera Marianne!-**_ la llamaba mientras la sostenía del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando en su partida y acercándose peligrosamente a ella susurro en su oído.

_**-¿Te volveré a ver?-**_

_**-¡Por supuesto que no¡, soy una mujer casada-**_

_**-Pero no feliz-**_ respondió el dejando mostrar en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_**-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-**_

_**-No dijiste "soy una mujer felizmente casada"**_-

Marianne con una mirada de furia únicamente acertó a decir

_**-Si me disculpas..-**_ y se retiro rápidamente del lugar, no sin que antes el tomara su mano nuevamente y en ella colocara un prometedor beso, esta retiro inmediatamente su mano y se alejo muy rápido, dejando a un Willoughby enormemente satisfecho pensando que tal vez no lo había olvidado aun.

Y no muy lejos de ahí El Coronel Fellow se volvió por obra del destino en un casual testigo de ese encuentro.

Algunas horas después, saliendo del cuartel El Coronel Brandon se encontró casualmente con El Coronel Fellow:

_**-Coronel Brandon-**_

_**-Coronel Fellow, ¿Como ha estado?-**_

_**-Veo que las obligaciones nunca terminan no es así mi estimado Coronel Brandon-**_

_**-Eso jamás..-**_

_**-Así es, uno debe siempre debe estar al pendiente de velar por todos los ciudadanos de Barton Cottage, a los antiguos y a los nuevos ciudadanos ¿no es así?-**_

Siendo tan inteligente el Coronel Brandon noto por el extraño tono en su voz que El Coronel Fellow quería decir algo más:

_**- ¿está intentando decir algo mas Coronel Fellow? O ¿acaso debo suponer que en realidad únicamente quería saludarme?-**_

_**-Sabe, me encontré con su esposa esta mañana, iba a pasar a saludarla, cortésmente por supuesto, pero.. me di cuenta que se encontraba en muy agradable compañía, hubiera pasado a saludarlos pero no quise interrumpir, usted sabe, ser… inoportuno-**_

_**-Así es, Marianne fue esta mañana al pueblo con una de las jóvenes de la servidumbre-**_

_**-oh, sí, eso también lo note-**_

_**-Bueno Coronel, en ese caso, yo le mandare sus saludos a mi esposa, si me disculpa...-**_ retomando Brandon su trayecto acelerando su paso.

_**-Hasta luego Coronel, y sí, por favor de mis más respetuosos saludos a su hermosa esposa,..¡Ah!, y por favor que le dé así también ella mis saludos a… Willoughby-**_

El Coronel Brandon se quedo helado ante tal comentario haciendo que este disminuyera el ritmo de su andar, acto que no fue pasado desapercibido por Fellow sintiéndose este satisfecho por la molestia causada ante sus anteriores palabras, Brandon al no saber que mas decir se retiro.

Esa misma noche todos se habían retirado temprano después de la cena la cual si apenas probó El Coronel:

_**-Coronel, ¿Se encuentra bien?**_- preguntaba Marianne

_**-Si bien, por supuesto, ¿Que tal estuvo tu día Marianne?-**_

preguntaba el coronel esperando que ella hiciera algún comentario sobre la repentina aparición de Willoughby.

_**-Muy bien, Gracias-**_ y sin saber si sería oportuno o no comentar el matutino encentro con Willoughby, ella no dijo más.

El Coronel al notar que ella no diría nada sobre lo sucedido ese día, sintió una dolorosa incomodidad y un vacio en su corazón.

-_**Estaré en las caballerizas, si me disculpas**_-

Marianne noto en el coronel un pequeño dejo de tristeza y sabiendo que necesitaba estar solo, no lo detuvo y lo dejo simplemente ir.


	6. Chapter 6

No me pertenecen los personajes… y esta basada la historia en el sueño de una continuación jijjjijii…

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi "loquilla" idea.

:D

CAPITULO VI

En su habitación un hombre se encontraba abatido caminando de un lado a otro, preguntándose ¿el porqué de la falta de confianza hacia El por parte de Marianne?, se sentía incomodo, un tanto triste y ansioso por saber el posible resultado de tan inesperado encuentro.

El Coronel deseaba saber que había sucedido, preguntarle, decirle de su desesperación, contarle de la impaciencia y el dolor revivido que sentía de pensarla tan solo charlando con El, si bien Christopher pareciera físicamente inmutable ante cualquier situación, en realidad su interior se desmoronaba y en la soledad su antes apariencia inquebrantable quedaba totalmente alejada únicamente dejando a un hombre abatido y sumamente triste a causa del miedo, el hecho que viejos sentimientos de alguna manera renacieran dentro de ella. No encontraba la manera ni la forma de preguntarle; Por un lado, se encontraba la falta de confianza al este cuestionarla, sin embargo por otra parte la zozobra del hecho, lo inquietaba y preocupaba de sobremanera.

El eco de las botas en la duela de su habitación, hacia únicamente desesperar mas al Coronel; dudoso entre ir en ese momento donde ella e intentar cuestionarla, o bien aguardar si tal vez al día siguiente, su amada finalmente se decidiera a compartir lo sucedido, ocasionaban que ese hombre fuera presa de los celos y la ansiedad contenida en estos meses transcurridos, se volcaran en coraje e impotencia, el simple hecho de imaginar la mirada de deseo que pudiese expresarle Wiloughby a su antigua amada después de tanto tiempo de no verla, del simple roce de la piel de ella con su anterior amor hacían merma de la impotencia y la desesperada ansia de este ante la esperanza de otro encuentro que ellos pudieran añorar.

CELOS, si, los malditos celos se hacían presentes en él:

**_-"por que no me dijiste de tu encuentro amada Marianne, acaso, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ¿aun no me tienes la suficiente confianza?"_**- cerca de ahí, un vaso con vino era servido e ingerido lentamente por el coronel mientras los pensamientos de infortunio se hacían presentes en El aún**_-"Es eso ¿no es así?, aun no he podido ser capaz de ganarme tu corazón amada mía, no sé, créeme que no lo sé, no sé cómo no he podido lograr que sientas por mí lo que yo siento por ti"._**

**_" No he conseguido que el agradecimiento y aprecio se haya vuelto la más pura expresión de sentimiento en ambos, Amor, mucho menos…Deseo...como el que va creciendo en mi, querida mía, se que estos no son pensamientos propios de un Caballero, pero mi desesperación es tanta, Oh! como ansió el momento y maldigo los minutos que han transcurrido uno a uno y has estado lejos de mí, mi pecho estalla solo de pensarte, mi cabeza es un mar de pensamientos impuros, nunca ha existido mujer que me haya llevado del cielo al infierno con una sola palabra, una sola mirada, o bien con un solo silencio como el tuyo"-_**

**_------------------------------------0-------------------------------_**

Mientras tanto en la Biblioteca en Delaford, yacía Marianne también recordando lo sucedido esa misma mañana:

-**_"estas aquí Willoughby, estas aquí, pero ¿entonces el rumor era cierto?, han venido a radicar a Barton Cottage finalmente"-_**

El resultado del inesperado encuentro esa mañana, también hacia presa a Marianne de que viejos recuerdos la inundaran;

**_-"oh, willoughby, si nuestra situación hubiera sido otra, tal vez hasta me hubiese alegrado que un viejo amigo de la familia hubiera llegado, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia al respecto, pienso que bajo otra circunstancia, tal vez me hubiera regocijado, pero ahora no sé porque simplemente siento como si hubiera llegado un antiguo conocido de la familia, simplemente, negar que mi corazón se emociona al verte es como negarme a mí misma, sin embargo la emoción es tan diferente, puedo sentir como se va borrando poco a poco con el tiempo quedando tu presencia simplemente en un recuerdo, de mi hermoso y triste pasado_**"-

Y mientras, sin así quererlo su mente recreaba viejos momentos:

**_-"recuerdo nuevamente la primera vez que te vi, lo diferente que pudo haber sido nuestra vida juntos, sin embargo todo en nosotros cambio, primeramente en ti, y como me fue tan difícil desprenderme de tu recuerdo, de cómo mi corazón se enlazo al tuyo, hubo momentos en los que pensé no podría continuar, sin embargo el amor de mi familia me ayudo a seguir, siempre apoyándome, ellas a mi lado en todo momento… al igual que El, inmutable ante la adversidad, como un roble al cual el fuerte viento golpea sus ramas y este resiste firme, fuerte y brindándome protección sin así yo solicitarlo, dándome su apoyo sin pedir nada a cambio, sosteniéndome mientras mi fortaleza flaqueaba, siendo mi soporte, aun a sabiendas que mi corazón sufría por alguien más, Christopher, siempre has estado ahí conmigo, mi fiel amigo, mi ahora fiel Esposo, con una sola palabra tuya me siento protegida, siento con solo una mirada, me cobija y me abraza en una manta de seguridad esa profunda mirada azul, que en exterior se yergue como tempano de hielo, pero es tan cálida una vez que te abraza cual llama oculta en el interior, me pregunto, ¿que se sentirá estar en tus brazos? , No!, ese no es pensamiento propio de una dama, no puedo dejarme llevar… sin embargo mi mente últimamente no ha parado de preguntarse el cómo sería sentir nuevamente esos cálidos labios tuyos, el simple roce de mi mano en tus mejillas, sentirme un solo instante entre tus brazos como en nuestra noche de bodas, Christopher, no sé que está sucediendo en mi, mi pensamiento juega esta noche con mi corazón inundándolo de extraños deseos no propios en una dama, no, no es correcto el actuar así de mi mente, y no ante lo que ha sucedido esta noche, se que algo está atormentando tu paz, puedo sentirlo, desearía saber que pensamientos ensombrecieron tu corazón esta noche, mi corazón extrañamente no deja de creer que algo está sucediendo en ti"._**

Repentinamente el sonido de la puerta interrumpe sus pensamientos;

**-toc,toc,toc-**

**-Si, Pase- e ingresa a la biblioteca AnnMarie**

**-Madame, ya todo el personal se retiro por mandato del Coronel, así que no hay nadie más de la servidumbre ya a estas horas, ¿requiere algo más?-**

**-No, muchas gracias puedes retirarte-**

**-Muy bien, Madame… antes de retirarme iré a la casa de las caballerizas donde se encuentra ahorita el Señor, para saber si no requiere algo más antes de retirarme, que pase buena noche Madame-**

**-Buenas Noches AnnMarie-**

Y retirándose la joven moza, dejo atrás a Marianne, de regreso en sus pensamientos.

----------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------

Caminando con bebida en mano, el coronel se podía notar muy ansioso, las palabras en su mente únicamente acrecentaban su estado de desesperación.

**_-"No!, no puedo dejarme vencer, no después de lo que he logrado a su lado, es mi Esposa, debo demostrarle la confianza que aun tengo en ella, si bien aun su corazón puede guardar algún sentimiento respecto a Willoughby, se que este no es el mismo que antes…"-_**

Repentinamente un sonido en la puerta interrumpe su pensamiento:

**-toc, toc, toc-**

**-Adelante- **

**-¿Señor?- **era AnnMarie**- ¿necesita algo mas antes de que me retire? En la Mansión ya todo el personal se retiro, únicamente quedo yo, así que Señor, si necesita algo…-**

**-No, es todo, puedes irte a descansar-**

**-Muchas Gracias Señor!, Buenas Noches-**

Retirándose una vez AnnMarie, El Coronel, tomo asiento en el sillón junto a la chimenea de la habitación. Sentado, cabizbajo con una mano en el vaso de vino y la otra en su frente como si quisiera frenar sus pensamientos los cuales no dejaban de martirizarlo uno a uno.

Habían pasado solo unos pocos minutos cuando la puerta nuevamente sonó;

**-toc,toc,toc-**

**- AnnMarie, realmente no necesito nada, por favor se tan amable en retirarte...-**

**-Soy yo Coronel, Marianne-**

Y saliendo de sus pensamientos, creyendo que su mente y el alcohol jugaban nuevamente con él;

**-¿Marianne?-El, se puso prontamente en pie y en dirección hacia esta.**

**-Coronel, se que estas no son horas para conversar, ruego me disculpe, pero necesitaba hablar con usted-**

Sorprendido y temeroso ante la conversación guardo silencio, solo asintió y la invito cortésmente a ingresar en la habitación.

Una vez dentro ella tomo asiento en el sillón donde anteriormente estaba sentado el Coronel, mientras este tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama.

**-Coronel…-**

Christopher la veía en ese instante, como un Ángel hermoso, y sintió como si sus sueños se volvieran realidad, a la vez temeroso que este en cualquier momento se volviera en pesadilla.

**-Coronel, yo… siento, bueno, más bien sentí como si esta noche algo lo perturbara, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-**

**-¿Por qué creerías que algo podría perturbarme?... ¿Crees que algo hubiera sucedido hoy que me perturbara?-**

**-yo…- Marianne recordando lo sucedido con Willoughby esa mañana- yo… no lo sé Coronel, ¿fue así?-**

Un espacio de silencio incomodo se formo en ese momento. El coronel se puso en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta abrió esta.

Regresando después nuevamente a tomar asiento al filo de la cama pero ahora dando la espalda a la puerta, no quería que ella viera la tristeza que seguro ahora se reflejaría en su rostro ante las palabras no dichas en esa noche;

**-Será mejor que regreses a la Mansión a descansar Marianne, Buenas Noches-**

Ella se puso en pie, molesta se dirigió a la puerta y el Coronel solo escuchaba como los pasos de ella se dirigían en dirección a esta.

Escucho como fue tomada la perilla de la puerta y fue nuevamente cerrada.

Sentado y viendo hacia la nada aun podía sentir el perfume de ella como se adentraba en el, cerraba sus ojos y aspiraba su aroma quería guardar ese momento ya que para El sentía seria el ultimo que compartiría junto a ella, y nuevamente el Coronel fue presa de tristes pensamientos.

**-No me iré sin saber que sucede con usted Coronel…-**

Se escucho la voz detrás de el haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran prontamente, no quería mirar si en realidad ella estaba detrás de él, estaba temeroso de que nuevamente su presencia se desvaneciera y fuera únicamente aquella voz el resultado de su corazón lastimado.

**-Aquí me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario, se que algo está sucediendo, por favor dígame que sucede**-. Y Marianne volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón nuevamente.

Habiendo confirmado que realmente se trataba de Marianne, se puso en pie y se dirigió en torno a ella;

**-¿Por qué?… Marianne, ¿Porque no me comentaste de tu encuentro con Willoughby? Acaso ¿Es ese hecho tan importante y privado que no consideraste que algo así me hubiera importado? -**

Sorprendida ante la pregunta y sin explicarse el cómo ese repentino encuentro llego hasta sus oídos…

**-Coronel, el encuentro con ese caballero esta mañana no fue algo importante para mí-**

**-¿Es verdad eso?-**

Preguntaba el Coronel (ante tal comentario), e intentando conservar la calma, ante la duda que podía percibir viniendo de El ;

**-Es verdad, esa historia está escrita en el libro de mi pasado y no puedo negarla, pero forma parte de un pasado cuyas palabras no pueden volver a ser escritas en el libro que forma parte de mi futuro-**

Feliz y tranquilo ante las palabras de ella, se dirigió rumbo a Marianne, tomando asiento en el tapete que yacía junto a la chimenea, el cual se localizaba justo a un lado de Ella, entonces ambos guardaron silencio y solo se prestaban a ver el fuego que emergía de esta.

El tener al Coronel así de cerca provocaba en ella la necesidad de deslizar sus dedos en los mechones rubios de su quebrada cabellera, lo veía tan pasivo, admirando las brazas nuevamente pensativo, pero ya no sentía en El la anterior preocupación que la llevo esa noche hasta su habitación, Lo veía nuevamente firme, como el hombre que conocía, que la protegía, y del que nuevamente emanaba ese sentimiento aun no muy claro para ella, únicamente lo sabia, El veía su hermoso rostro, y era feliz nuevamente, la esperanza regreso en él y le brindo una sonrisa la cual ella respondió, Marianne decidió así también tomar asiento en el suelo aun más cerca de la chimenea, y ante esa inesperada posición, Christopher se acerco a ella un poco mas hasta esta justo a un lado de ella.

Siguieron conversando y entre risas y recuerdos se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta que un fuerte chispazo inesperado de las brazas causo que ella saltara justo a los brazos de él, provocando en ambos risas, y miradas hasta antes negadas para ambos, El, la tenía tan cerca que en un momento de impulso retiro uno de los mechones del cabello de Marianne, ambos sumergidos en la mirada del otro.

El sonido de los maderos consumiéndose, como suave música de fondo, la tenue luz que los enmarcaba, y el palpitar apresurado de ambos corazones provocaba que el acercamiento entre ellos se fuera haciendo mas y mas estrecho, tomando la mano de Marianne y plasmando en esta varios besos sencillos, hasta ya muy cargados de pasión, Marianne únicamente cerró los ojos y disfruto de las sensaciones que provocaban en ella. Comenzó por su mano pero poco a poco subía por el resto de su brazo, hasta llegar muy cerca de ella, Brandon sentía que no se podía detener, que ese era el momento que tanto había esperado, el que ella lo dejara continuar lo alentaba a seguir ese camino de besos abriéndose paso hasta llegar a su níveo cuello, el encontrarse ahí causo en El una enorme dicha, despacio comenzó a besarla, provocando en ella una serie de quedos gemidos indicando a este que aun continuaba en muy buena dirección, delicadamente la recostó en el tapete donde antes yacían sentados y continuo besándola hasta por fin llegar nuevamente a sus labio, justo el lugar donde aquella noche la había despedido y que había dejado en él un grato y por siempre añorado recuerdo, rogando que algún día pudiera volverse a repetir.

El cumulo de sentimientos y sensaciones que yacían en ella le causaban una desconocida hasta entonces sensación de placer, sentía como su cuerpo disfrutaba de la cercanía del Coronel, y no podía evitar que su mente comenzara a desear estar aun más cerca de este.

Su respiración se tornaba agitada, no podía negar el enorme placer que le causaba el que ambos estuvieran así de juntos. Christopher profundizaba el beso colocando despacio su mano en torno a su cuello para sentirla aun más cerca, ella en reacción coloco sus brazos en la espalda de este, los segundos pasaban y el poco autocontrol de Brandon para no apresurar la situación entre ambos, se fue perdiendo, ya sus manos no respondían a la razón, la abrazaba acercándola más hacia él y la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente, ella no sabía si para una dama, esas sensaciones estaban permitidas, es como si los pensamientos que antes pensaba eran inapropiados se estuvieran volviendo una realidad, ella estaba dividida entre el placer sentido en ese momento o el correcto comportamiento de una dama así que opto por dejarse llevar nuevamente por el corazón.

Repentinamente, otro chispazo fuerte de carbón los hizo estremecer al punto de detener sus sentidos hacia lo que estaban haciendo, logrando que en ese instante Marianne tomara nuevamente postura y bastante apenada, solo intentaba volver a recobrar el aire que sentía le faltaba después de tan intensos momentos.

Sin poder articular una sola palabra en ese instante, después de lo que casi estuvo a punto de suceder, Marianne aun con el sonrojo:

-creo, será mejor que regrese, ya es tarde- se puso en pie, y sin poder decir mucho, únicamente se retiro.

Mientras tanto Christopher, yacía entre feliz y turbado, ante lo que casi estuvo a punto de suceder entre ellos.

Esa noche ambos durmieron, ella un tanto apenada, pero sin poder negar la felicidad de hacia unos momentos, y el sumamente dichoso ante el descubrimiento del deseo mutuo y el sentimiento que pudiera estar naciendo en ella respecto a él.

Chicas:

Gracias por continuar leyendo… jejeje, este fue un chispaso de insiración, asi que espero les haya gustado jjiijjiji

Saludillos :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!!.. ya tenia rato que no subía aqui, pero sucede que la inspiración no llegaba… o me llegaba por otros lados, así que… retomando mi queridísima historia, les dedico un capitulo que espero les guste… he seguido practicando y espero haber mejorado algo… así que, va para ustedes chicas y muuuchas gracias por continuar con esta historia…

Felices Fiestas!! :D :D :D

CAPITULO VII

Sueños, Pasiones… Deseos

La obscuridad del día anterior desaparecía poco a poco en Devonshire, la bruma aun se dejaba sentir… mientras las nubes que no abandonaban del todo el obscuro cielo se pronunciaban espesas;

Aquella conocida densidad de la época… aunado a un poco de neblina en el ambiente, presagiaba lluvias y el clima… aun era benevolente hasta ese momento, al no dejar asomar la lluvia, únicamente el leve rocío… esas pequeñas gotas de agua, que pasaban desapercibidas casi para cualquier habitante en Barton Cottage.

Caminando despacio desde las caballerizas, El Coronel como todas las mañanas se encontraba de regreso en Delaford, tenía como objetivo alistarse, puesto que ese día debía finalizar algunas diligencias en el pueblo y deseaba terminar prontamente para pasar unos momentos más en la mansión, con su amada.

A cada segundo, desde la noche anterior , su mente no dejaba de recrear esos momentos…si, su mente y su cuerpo no dejaban de pensar… de sentir a Marianne, queriendo por cada segundo volver a vivir aquel acercamiento que causo en el aquella dicha, la cual se encontraría por siempre escrita con tinta indeleble en su corazón, esos brevísimos instantes,( los primeros) con la esperanza que fuesen el comienzo de innumerables momentos juntos… esos destellos que quedaron forjados en su alma con fuego, y la sola remembranza de esto dejaba notar en su rostro un sonrojo así como una enorme felicidad, casi palpable e imposible que no fuera perceptible para cualquiera que se encontrara a su alrededor.

Al terminar de alistarse y verificar su atuendo, una hermosa y espontanea sonrisa surcaba su rostro, reflejando alegría, esperanza y placer ante lo que El esperaría seria el comienzo… de su felicidad.

Christopher, al salir de su habitación se encontraba sumergido entre pensamientos, siendo traicionado por su corazón al encontrarse de pie… justo frente a la puerta donde yacía su amada, ansiaba desesperadamente ingresar, oh si, su alma le imploraba perpetuar aquel maravilloso momento, no escuchaba sonido alguno que lo distrajera en ese gran pasillo, mientas su mente se debatía en si debía o no detener esa mano que se encontraba a instantes de girar el picaporte de la puerta, una lucha interna entre la sensatez de no apresurar el momento al intentar revivirlo o dejar que los sentimientos afloraran con la esperanza de volver a tenerla nuevamente en brazos como hacia solo algunas horas había sucedido…

Nunca había librado una batalla de tal magnitud, ya que su corazón estaba perdiendo ante la razón… sin embargo

Siendo aun muy temprano…tenuemente iluminado por las velas del lugar, aguardaba inmóvil afuera… buscando cualquier señal, tal vez divina, imploraba un solo sonido… cualquier cosa que le indicara si esta estaba despierta a esas horas de la mañana, cerraba sus ojos intentando con esto agudizar su oído. Pero no, esa añorada señal no se dio, tristemente esa mañana no correría con la misma suerte que la noche anterior. Saco de su interior, toda la fortaleza que le fue posible al no escuchar más que la sola quietud… y el profundo silencio reinante de los pasillos a esa hora, una triste sonrisa acompañada de un poco de decepción fue lo único que pudo conseguir en esos momentos…

_**-"No… aun no es momento"- **_

Apelando a su sentido de caballerosidad, se contuvo y sin mucho ánimo se retiro, tan silenciosamente como llego.

Una vez en el comedor;

**-Buen Día AnnMarie-** saludaba a la joven moza mientras esta se disponía a servir el desayuno.

**-Buen Día Señor-**

**-La Señora Marianne… –**

**-Aun duerme Señor, ¿Requiere de su presencia?, si me permite puedo ir a…-**

**-¡No!, por favor… AnnMarie unos asuntos me retendrán en Barton Cottage, informa a la Señora que deberé llegar para Cenar, asuntos importantes me retendrán prácticamente todo el día en la ciudad-**

**-¡Como usted lo ordene Señor!-**

**-Y…Por favor… cuida que no salga si no es realmente necesario, siento que vendrá una tempestad-**

**-Muy Bien Señor, así será-**

Y se retiro de ese lugar con una gran sonrisa…la cual dejo a AnnMarie con la sensación de que algo agradable había sucedido al Coronel y guardaba la esperanza de que ello fuera causado por su Señora Marianne…

------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------

La lluvia se hacía presente al fin… desde media mañana hasta ya puesta la tarde, sorprendiendo a todo aquel que se encontrara a la intemperie por lo esporádico de esta, pocas personas se dejaban ver en la ciudad, y solo los que por alguna repentina razón salían, lo hacían de manera presurosa… para terminar sus asuntos y regresar;

Los sonidos del agua golpeteando en los cristales o bien dejándose escuchar insistentemente en los techos, hacían que se viera… perturbado… el pensamiento de algunos… en el pequeño y un tanto "suntuoso" poblado;

El sonoro eco de la lluvia, ocasionaba que dentro de una poco decorosa y desagradable habitación de mesón un hombre, El Coronel Fellow yaciera recostado, con una mujer semi desnuda en cama… pero, su mente… estaba apartada de ese momento…alejada de ese lugar, esta era ocupada y totalmente embebida por el obscuro y lujurioso pensamiento de verse sumergido en los brazos de una mujer la cual había ocupado sus pensamientos desde hacía unos pocos meses atrás… esa virginal imagen, no dejaba de proyectarse en su mórbida mente, alimentando las más obscuras y obscenas imágenes proyectadas … era deseo, y sin importar nada, su mente daba rienda suelta a lo que hasta ese momento seria para él; su mal lograda pasión; Marianne.

Cada instante, cada segundo su mente vertía imágenes que alimentaban su hambre de lujuria… Ni la más cruenta batalla, ni el más doloroso martirio que el proclamara, serian suficiente para calmar esa emoción vuelta pura y llana obsesión que emergía con solo pensarla, el solo imaginarla junto a Él, hacia que su mente se nublara y su razonamiento y cordura fuera enceguecida hasta el punto de idear cualquier manera para poder lograr su cruel objetivo; poseerla.

El agua en el exterior caía lenta y profusamente… pero dentro, esa perversa alma encaprichada no cesaba de alimentar sus propias e insanas fantasías provocadas por el objeto de su cruel deseo.

Con los ojos aun cerrados… soñando despierto, ahora semirecostado en la maltrecha cama con el muro a su espalda, solo alcanzaba a rosar con la áspera yema de sus dedos, la espina dorsal de su pareja… provocando en ella ciertos sonidos que alimentaban los sueños e incrementaban su ansia … pero nunca estaría satisfecho, únicamente su pensamiento… el deseo se posesionaba de El… y no dejaba que su mente pensara en otra que no fuera Ella, la cazaría como si fuera su presa… no descansaría, sin importar como o a quien debiera alejar… y siendo un hombre sin escrúpulos, no le importaría el modo de deshacerse de quien osara cruzar su camino, hacerla suya… después… ya pensaría si habría algún después…

--------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------

Las gotas de agua no dejaban de surcar los cargados cielos… y poco a poco…este escenario causaba pensamientos y recuerdos en otro caballero en Barton Cottage; Recargado... en un enorme ventanal Willoughby a su vez, no dejaba de ver como las gruesas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban a travez de este;

_**-"Sencillamente sublime; tu sola presencia…ah!.. te volviste mi sol, me regresaste a la vida… mi amada… ¡Si!... mi aun amada Marianne, si supieras solo un poco como añoro repetir el momento en que nuestras vidas se crucen nuevamente…un momento… un breve instante… si tan solo me pudieras brindar una de tus miradas, como el día de ayer que te encontré… así… inesperadamente… como nuestro primer encuentro, ¿me pregunto si aun lo tendrás presente?, pero…que pregunta, por supuesto que así debe ser"-**_

Willoughby recordaba ese momento, ANSIANDO que la vida le brindara la oportunidad nuevamente de repetirlo.

_**-"Sigues siendo la misma, querida mía, ¡No!, eres aun más bella, madura, sublime…me pregunto ¿Acaso estaré en lo correcto y tu vida no ha sido dichosa? Marianne…Marianne, no quiero pensar que la desdicha causada ante mis decisiones no ha sido lo único que ha hecho de tu vida un constante martirio que orillo tu camino a tomar también decisiones infortunadas… ¿estarás siendo presa al igual que yo del cruel destino?.. Quisiera pensar torpemente que aun podríamos tener la oportunidad… ¿si tan solo existiera la posibilidad de robarle a la vida nuevamente unos minutos de felicidad?"-. **_

La lluvia seguía cayendo, causando que sus pensamientos continuaran divagando, hurgando aun más en sus memorias;

_**-"aun ansío estar sumergido en tu sola presencia, que ciegues mis sentidos con tu aroma, tu esencia… querida mía como anhelo tus brazos nuevamente, sabía que esto sucedería, que nos volveríamos a encontrar… tarde o temprano, no lo sé, no me lo explico… pero mi corazón me dicta de alguna manera que yo… aun sigo vivo en ti"-.**_

Ensimismado no se había percatado de la presencia de un mozo;

**-Señor, ¿Se le ofrece algo más?-**

**-No, Maximilian, puedes retirarte…¡mh!.. ¡Espera!-**

Maximilian era un joven caballero de tez clara, complexión regular y de un aspecto humildemente apuesto, de cordial trato y muy inteligente, conocido por casi todos en Barton Cottage y acompañante regular del Señor John Willoughby.

**-Usted dirá, Señor-**

**-¿Recuerdas aquel lugar… donde me habías recomendado, ese, donde los agricultores… en la Ciudad?-**

**-Si...si, Claro, Señor-**

**-pues, bien… podrías decirme ¿Que tan frecuente vas a ese lugar?-**

**-Regularmente Señor-** Ante tal respuesta, Willoughby incrementaba su interés dando pie a continuar con los cuestionamientos.

**-Imagino que conocerás a muchas personas ahí, ¿no es verdad?-**

**-Así es Señor, casi todos los que frecuentamos ese lugar, nos conocemos-.**

**-Bien, dime por favor… ¿Conoces a una joven moza de nombre…AnnMarie?-**

Causando un poco de extrañez esa pregunta en Maximilian;

**-Si... Señor, una de las Doncellas del Coronel Brandon en la mansión Delaford-**

**-Bien, muy bien, y ¿Que tan cercana es tu relación hacia esa doncella?-**

**-La conozco muy bien… Señor-**

**-Necesito preguntarte algo, es… con referencia a las personas que viven en la Mansión Delaford, Me podrías informar acerca de ¿Que sabes sobre la Señora de la casa?-**

**-¿Perdón Señor?... ¿Creo… no entiendo bien su pregunta?-**

Maximilian no desconocía la historia que había existido entre su Señor y Marianne, no estaba seguro si sería prudente proporcionar detalles que alguna vez hubieran comentado El y AnnMarie

**-Se que nadie en el pueblo desconoce la relación de "amistad" que me unía con la Señora del Coronel Brandon, sin embargo, me gustaría saber si bien, pudiera únicamente conservar la relación de amistad entre nuestras familias, por favor dime, ¿Que tipo de personas ha sido, en estas fechas, el Coronel y Marianne?, me refiero a su trato por supuesto…-**

**-bueno, por lo que he platicado con AnnMarie, ambos siguen conservando su trato cordial para con todos-**

**-Me alegro, que en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto… todo… ha seguido igual, lo que si me imagino, es que… El Coronel, ha de pasar poco tiempo en la ciudad y prefiere pasar el tiempo con su bella Esposa, me alegro que haya podido ser feliz-** haciendo este comentario… pero no creyendo absolutamente en ninguna de las palabras antes vertidas.

**-Si, imagino que así será, señor… aunque en realidad, es poco tiempo el que pasa a su lado, mayormente esta en el cuartel, según AnnMarie, el trato entre ellos si bien es cordial, creo no es lo suficientemente cercano como muchos esperarían-**

**-¿De que estás hablando? Por favor… dame tu opinión -**

Y creyendo que estaba proporcionando información de más, Maximilian intento dar por finalizada la conversación;

**-Sabe Señor… eh… debo retirarme, debo terminar mis todos mis pendientes-**

**-No, ¡Espera!, que estabas diciendo, ¿Como es que el trato no es tan cercano?, ¡Responde!...-**

Al sentirse acorralado, y temeroso ante la insistencia de su patrón, sabía que este no cesaría en cuestionarle y conociéndolo como un hombre que no pararía de ninguna manera hasta obtener respuestas… resignado, opto por contestar sus preguntas pero de la manera menos detallada posible;

**-Bien, AnnMarie alguna vez me comento que desde el día que llego la Señora, su relación ha sido… pues, un tanto… diferente… mas como amistad… creo que hasta duermen en habitaciones separadas-**

Sorprendido pero sin emitir comentario alguno, seguía presto en poner atención a la información proporcionada por Maximilian.

**-dime algo Maximilian, ¿Sabes el motivo? ¿Sabes si duermen juntos ahora? ¿Si alguna vez lo han hecho?-**

**-Señor, yo no debería…-**

**-Dime, ¿Lo han hecho?-**

**-Yo…-**

**-¡Maximilian!, ¡Dime si alguna vez han pasado alguna noche juntos!-**

Sin darse cuenta Willoughby, se encontraba entusiasmado ante el comentario expresado por su joven mozo.

**-Yo, creo que… que no Señor, aun no han pasado noche alguna juntos, me temo que incluso en su noche de bodas, fue el mismo caso-**

Enorme alegría y emoción se dejaba ver en el rostro de Willoughby, su corazón gozaba de saberla no enamorada de su ahora esposo, y completamente inmaculada ante los placeres de hombre alguno;

**-Retírate Maximilian-**

Y con una reverencia se retiro prontamente del lugar.

_**-"Mi dulce amada, oh! Mi adorada Marianne, veo que el Coronel no ha sabido como borrar mi presencia en tu corazón, en tu piel, casi me podría atrever a asegurar que aun no había existido entre ambos entrega alguna, ahora lo confirmo, sigues y seguirás siendo mía"-.**_

**-Mía!-** grito a los cuatro vientos

_**-"Se que aun eres mía, mi corazón no se equivocaba, se que únicamente estas esperando quien te enseñe la más pura expresión de amor de dos personas que se entregan en cuerpo y alma, amor mío, se que en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto… sí!... aun me recuerdas, y el día que nos encontramos, volví a alimentar el deseo únicamente con tu presencia, oh mi querida, yo te deseo tanto como tú a mí, aun deseo ser el primero en recorrer tu hermoso cuerpo, deleitarme con el néctar que emanaría la pasión de tu dulce piel, el ansia me carcome… no podría esperar más, esta noticia es lo que he estado esperando para mitigar un poco el sufrimiento de saberte en los felices brazos de otro, pensando en tu olvido, en tu felicidad y mi desdicha"-**_

Sin saber cómo, pensamientos poco castos inundaban su mente, provocando en El una ansiedad tornando en evidente la excitación de imaginarla el sentirla por primera vez explorando junto a Él y entregándose finalmente el uno al otro.

Imágenes de ambos, pasión… dolor… satisfacción, deleitaban su mente, abiertamente y sin inhibiciones.

Podía casi sentir su cuerpo implorante, sentir su aroma, debía sentirla, con urgencia, el deseo lo hacía presa de satisfacer prontamente esa repentina y placentera necesidad física, causada únicamente por el deseo de hacerla suya, poseerla y declararse dueño de ella finalmente.

Su mente jugo a tal grado, que al encontrarse su esposa ausente por unos días de Barton Cottage, hubo buscado la única manera de satisfacer la necesidad de su cuerpo, ese ímpetu naciente causado por esos vividos momentos solo existentes en si imaginación;

Deambulando de un lado a otro por la habitación principal de la casona, Willoughby aun desde la ventana, logro ver a lo lejos una joven y agraciada Doncella, la cual siempre estaba al Servicio de su esposa, este, la mando llamar.

Al saberse solicitada la joven moza, prontamente fue en dirección a la habitación de sus Señores, al llegar toco quedamente, Willoughby abrió la puerta para permitirle la entrada, una vez ingresando, El, la veía como cazador a su presa, la escrutaba de pies a cabeza, desnudándola con la mirada y resignado.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación a sabiendas que "Ella" seria por el momento la única solución para despejar los recuerdos y sensaciones vividas… que le había causado el imaginar a su amada Marianne.

------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

Ese día…de alguna manera y sin asi desearlo Marianne brindo… recuerdos, esperanzas y deseos… en la mente de algunos, provocando… grandes expectativas…ilusiones, pasiones y… muy bajas y obscuras obsesiones.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola CHicas!!! aqui les presento otro nuevo capitulo que espero las agrade... me tarde pq queria ponerle mas feeling... aun sigo practicando en eso asi que espero no se molesten si no me quedo muy bien o por los errores... dedicado a todas ustedes que me siguen leyendo en esta que es mi historia favorita y que realmente muy pocos conocen :D

**CAPITULO VIII**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Y así, poco a poco el tiempo como un suspiro abrazaba las horas deslizando su continuo e imparable avance sin que estos fueran perceptibles en su interminable curso.

El transcurrir de los serenos minutos en Delaford hacía que todos continuaran sus actividades acostumbradas haciendo nuevamente que estos días fluyeran en absoluto diferentes unos de otros, entre tanto... Christopher y Marianne proseguían su tan apacible rutina mas no fue nuevamente mencionada aquella noche de ensueño en la Cabaña, aun a pesar de los continuos impulsos que sentían, los cuales en ellos eran cada vez mas latentes, y sin embargo, por certera prudencia eran mas y mas contenidos llegando ambos sin así imaginarlo, a preguntarse, si ...__¿en algún momento existiría un momento más oportuno de comentar lo sucedido? o bien... ¿acaso quedaría sencillamente como un grato e intimo momento entre ambos? ya fueren en las frías o cálidas noches ausentes de la presencia del ser amado.

El sentimiento… la necesidad ... esa ansia que sentían el uno hacia el otro se incrementaba, mas ninguno quería dar a entender algo que causara una errónea o bien incomoda interpretación pudiendo ser ocasión de un doloroso distanciamiento.

Esto se veía desde hacía días, el que ambos no encontraban una manera de retomar lo sucedido sin embargo compartían la idea de la extrema prudencia hacia el hecho de no mencionar absolutamente nada ya que tal vez no seria apropiadado en aquella época tocar ciertos temas que pudiesen no ser considerados aptos o bien dignos para una dama o un caballero, mas aun así, el Coronel por más que intentaba no conseguía disipar esa inquietud de conocer si acaso ya existía o no en Marianne algún indicio de que ese respeto que le profesaba diariamente... después de aquella noche... hubiese cambiado de un poco de cariño al tan añorado sentimiento de amor; si... ciertamente la comunicación y convivencia entre ellos se hizo más estrecha( tal vez no lo convencional para cualquier pareja), pero... dado el tipo de relación que ambos se profesaban seguía existiendo total y absoluto respeto entre ambos, mas aun no la confianza y entrega absoluta como lo fuera para un hombre y mujer dentro de un matrimonio.

Si... proseguían ante todos con sus actividades habituales, solo que ahora con un destello de más de paz y felicidad por parte de ambos.

Finalmente la cotidianeidad se fue haciendo presente, lograron tal vez disminuir en ambos el deseo de uno hacia el otro; pero este aun seguía tímidamente, oculto... pero latente en Christopher... y como una nueva, agradable pero no desconocida sensación de afecto y amor naciente en Marianne.

* * *

Días después nuevamente Elinor se encontraba de visita en Delaford.

Un día, siendo aun muy temprano Elinor despertó para posteriormente alistarse , siendo solo cuestión de minutos en que esta se encontrara en dirección de la cocina, cuando repentinamente escucho un sonido, dirigiéndose al pasillo de donde provenía este, noto que se trataba de Marianne quien estaba lista para salir a dar un paseo.

_**-¿Marianne?-**_llamo Elinor no pasando en absoluto desapercibido el atuendo que portaba._**- ¿vas a salir a montar tan temprano?-**_

_**-Muy buenos días hermana, así es, es una hermosa mañana – **_Respondía Marianne mientras ajustaba sus guantes.

_**-¿no vas a esperar al Coronel?... Sabes que no es bien visto que una dama realice paseos sin compañía, y no hace mucho que el Coronel te ha enseñado a montar, me prestaría a acompañarte mas realmente no soy muy buena amazona... -**_

_**-Elinor, el Coronel Brandon descansó en la cabaña de las caballerizas así que seguramente tomara su desayuno allá... no desearía importunarlo tan temprano, además... solo estaré por aquí en los alrededores-**_

_**-muy bien, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado... aun hay neblina y no te alejes mucho-**_

_**-oh hermana, descuida... seré prudente, no te preocupes-**_

Se marcho con paso resoluto del lugar, sabia lo bien que le sentaba tomar aire fresco por las mañanas, mas hacia buen tiempo no lo hacia... así que prontamente Marianne se dirigió a las caballerizas… quería despejar sus pensamientos como antes , mas ahora tenía otro objetivo... quería intentar disipar un poco aquellas sensaciones las cuales aun no encontraba una certera explicación y que se venían acunando en ella poco a poco desde hacía ya varios dias,si… desde aquella vez que se encontró tan cerca del Coronel, esos vividos y constantes recuerdos la tenían distraída y sumamente pensativa y sin embargo, se sentía aun insegura de compartir lo que nacía en su interior; solicito ensillaran el caballo y se fue a montar rumbo al maravilloso y pacifico lago.

Tranquilamente cabalgaba dando cortos paseos, deteniendo su paso por momentos mientras tomaba aire llenando sus pulmones con esa serenidad que daba el respirar ese aire puro mientras acariciaba la crin del animal cuando, a lo lejos noto a un jinete sobre un caballo negro brioso el cual no dejo de llamar su atención, curiosidad le causo ese hecho en particular ... que un extraño rondara por esos parajes... se aventuro a seguir al caballero olvidándose de la prudencia que antes había mencionado a su hermana que tendría.

Lo seguia en un principio un tanto molesta ya que no se explicaba quien pudiece estar dando un paseo en propiedades que no eran suyas... pero poco a poco ese disgusto se fue tornando en admiración.

Oh!, si... el ver como se manejaba con galanura y enorme elegancia aquel hombre, ese excelente dominio del animal le era absolutamente atrayente, no recordaba haber presenciado vez alguna donde se desplegara esa muestra de arte... la absoluta obediencia del majestuoso animal ante el amo... esa escena llenaba inexplicablemente sus sentidos, la velocidad con que avanzaba en ciertos trayectos, aquellos saltos tan asombrosos ... se encontraba sencillamente maravillada de aquella muestra de destreza de la cual se encontraba siendo secretamente espectadora.

Absorta con la soltura, el manejo, aquella maestría, como guiaba tan perfectamente a aquel noble corcel, pareciera que el amo y el animal se conocieran tan bien, no... No podía dejar de centrar su atención en ambos, de admirar sintiéndose extremamente atrapada por esa visión...

Si... continuaba ella prendada de la imagen, pues si bien estaba admirada, también le causo cierta extrañez preguntándose ¿de quién se podría tratar a esa hora tan temprana dando un paseo en los alrededores de Delaford?.

Ahora si... cautelosa y a una distancia lejana y un tanto prudente lo seguía, en ocasiones oculta detrás de la maleza, otras detrás de algún árbol... donde no se pudiera delatar tanto ella, como el caballo que la acompañaba... tenía curiosidad, no podía evitarlo, seria por el impulso de juventud o tal vez por la admiración que le desprendía el grato espectáculo del que había sido una muda testigo sin así ella buscarlo.

Cuando vio que el misterioso jinete desmonto y caminaba a orillas del lago avanzando junto al caballo, Ella se acerco un poco, mas solo lo suficiente para intentar ver de quien se trataba aun así con sumo cuidado para no ser descubierta pero quedar a una distancia razonable. Y desde la posición donde se encontraba solo alcanzaba a ver su espalda.

Seguía observando a ese diestro caballero, el cual quitándose la negra gabardina y quedando en su blanca camisa se inclinaba a las orillas del lago... alcanzaba a notar como este remojaba un pañuelo en agua para quitar el sudor en su nuca. Esta, no podía dejar de admirar el porte de ese hombre, el sombrero negro no dejaba percibir a detalle de quien se trataba, solo podía notar que era alto y gallardo, una condición y fuerza muy notoria la cual seguramente hubo sido adquirida por tal vez un arduo ejercicio a través de los años, veía cada movimiento que realizaba este , cuando repentinamente noto de quien se trataba al quitarse el sombrero para así refrescar su frente... noto esa rubia cabellera que le era muy familiar, era el coronel Christopher Brandon, sorprendida por haberse dado cuenta de quien se trataba,... retiro su vista inmediatamente, palpando sus mejillas ante el repentino sonrojo que sintió, se sintió sumamente apenada al descubrirse espiando precisamente al que fuera su marido... mas una tierna sonrisa la envolvió al recordar lo agradable de las escenas que hacía unos momentos había presenciado... y feliz y aun sonrojada decidió observar por unos momentos más, las actividades que ella pensó seguro realizaba cada mañana saliendo de la Cabaña y antes de entrar a la mansión... así es, Ella sin encontrarse aun descubierta lo miraba ... sin que este se percatara de ser observado por alguien.

Transcurrió la mañana, Marianne no vio más tarde al coronel ya que a través de AnnMarie este le hizo llegar un recado excusándose de no poder acompañarlas nuevamente por asuntos que debía atender con prontitud y que si bien se comprometía a cenar con ellas como todas las noches.

Jamás imagino que esa misma mañana, Marianne, siendo aun temprano y acompañando nuevamente al pueblo a AnnMarie, se encontraría nuevamente con su antiguo amor mientras ambas damas caminaba por las empedradas calles;

**-****¿****Señora?**** ¿****Está usted bien?** - preguntaba la joven moza al notar lo profundamente distraída que se encontraba desde hacia algunas horas su señora.

**-disculpa, ****¿****que decías AnnMarie?** - saliendo Marianne de su ensoñación, mas no pudiendo ocultar la falta de concentración e interés que tenía en el dialogo entablado anteriormente por su joven moza.

Siendo ambas damas interrumpidas inesperadamente...

**-****¿****Marianne?-** Willoughby intentaba llamarla

Marianne se giro en rumbo a la dirección de aquella voz, logrando identificar plenamente de quien provenía esta.

-**muy buenos días... Marianne-** saludaba El cortésmente sin apartar ni por un segundo los ojos de ella.

Encantado Willoughby con la vida debido a que se volvía encontrar con la dueña de su corazón a la cual ya tenía días buscando en las mañanas sin tener la buena fortuna de volver a encontrarla como aquella primera vez desde que arribo a Barton Cottage.

-**Buenos Días**- respondía ella, pero mostrando claramente el nulo interés que tenía en esa conversación.

El la miraba con devoción siendo claramente notado por AnnMarie pero ella solo lo saludaba por respeto y cada vez más con un afecto lo cual era más cercano al de una persona conocida, más que de un ser amado.

Mas no muy lejos de ahí, y para su mala fortuna el Coronel Brandon pasaba por el lugar, viendo este hecho desde una distancia un tanto lejana pero lo suficientemente cerca para notar de quienes se trataban.

Por otra parte, Willoughby quería continuar con la conversación cuando Marianne sencillamente se despidió.

-**si me disculpa, debemos seguir con nuestras obligaciones, de mis respetos a la señora Willoughby, con su permiso... AnnMarie, vamonos-**

Crecido en ira y unos enormes celos, El Coronel estaba presto a acercarse cuando noto que Marianne y AnnMarie se retiraban, no dando tiempo suficiente para el arribo de este.

Todo ese día Marianne continuaba distraída pensando en Christopher y su encuentro de esa mañana, cuando ya llegando la hora de la cena el Coronel se presento,

Al momento de la cena Marianne se encontraba nuevamente sumergida en sus pensamientos siendo muy notorio que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en su alrededor, lo cual este hecho no paso desapercibido para el coronel, pensando que el dueño de su distracción fuese nuevamente wiloughby, decidió no preguntar y dejar su pesar en silencio, mas ¿quien diría que en realidad en ese momento seria el mismo Brandon el dueño de su distracción?.

* * *

Cada vez era más frecuente el tiempo que Brandon pasaba en la casa de las caballerizas que en la misma mansión de Delaford, quería distraerse, olvidar un poco el dolor que le causaba el hecho de suponer que su amada pudiese sentir aun algo muy profundo por su anterior amado sobre todo por el hecho del encuentro en donde el había sido un desafortunado testigo.

Poco a poco el Dolor de la situación en Christopher fue relegado, no quería dar paso a mas sufrimiento, sobre todo no quería dar rienda suelta a su imaginación o a los malos entendidos que le pudiese provocar el recordar demasiado aquel encuentro, si bien le dolía, sobretodo el hecho que nuevamente no le fuera comentado ese incidente por Marianne. No así su amor era tan grande que no quiso mancha el pensamiento de su amada nuevamente... con aquellas dudas como la vez anterior, asi que mejor guardo silencio y decidio proseguir con su vida.

Pasaban los días y Marianne con frecuencia se levantaba temprano a montar a caballo, hecho que no pasaba desapercibido por Elinor quien solo rogaba que no se tratase de nada impropio en lo que se pudiera ver envuelta su amada hermana.

Marianne quien como todas las mañanas salía rumbo a las caballerizas la mayoría de las veces encontraba al coronel en sus matutinas cabalgatas, ella lo seguía a lo lejos sin dejarlo de admirar. El Coronel mientras tanto montado en su caballo como cada día no dejaba de admirar el paisaje o bien distraerse un poco de sus pensamientos.

Ya de regreso en las caballerizas Marianne seguía con la mirada hacia Brandon, lo observaba quitando con sumo cuidado y delicadeza la silla del negro y hermoso caballo pura sangre, actividad que como cada día llevaba a cabo cada que regresaba de montar ya que el coronel se encargaba personalmente de devolver al corcel a la caballeriza ,a El no dejaba de llamarle la atención la majestuosidad del enorme animal y cual nobles podían ser estos cuando repentinamente se sintió observado mas no presto mucha atención al respecto y prosiguió a encaminarse a la cabaña cerca del establo.

Marianne se sentía por una parte apenada ante el seguimiento diario a la matutina actividad de su marido, pero por otra parte no podía evitar el querer seguir observando del diario espectáculo que este le brindaba sin así el percatarse por las mañanas.

* * *

Todos los días... desde aquel ultimo día en que Willoughby se había encontrado con Marianne se dirigía con mayor insistencia al mismo sitio donde la había visto, esto... con la esperanza de encontrarla nuevamente; día a día esperaba paciente y no se percataba de las habladurías que tal situación causaba y de los constantes reclamos de su esposa.

Ante el hecho de que había pasado ya semanas desde aquella vez que la vio... decidió seguir las actividades de Ella muy de cerca... así esto implicara espiarla directamente en Delaford.

Cada mañana Willoughby se dirigía al bosque cercano a la mansión intentando ver a lo lejos a Marianne, esperaba y esperaba con cuidado de no ser visto, así fuera un día claro o bien nublado o en plena lluvia, nada lo detenía de ver a su aun amada.

_

* * *

_

Siendo una mañana muy temprano:

_**-¿sales hoy también?-**_ decía la esposa de Willowghby mientras se enderezaba de la cama y se cubría con las sabanas... las cuales momentos antes habían sido mudas testigos de un encuentro largo y pasional.

Mientras... El se vestía para salir al alba, abrochando su camisa para posteriormente colocar sus botas... y su silencio ante la pregunta hantes hecha por su esposa... decía más que mil palabras.

Una vez en Delaford como hacia a últimas fechas, esa misma mañana muy temprano Willoughby noto como cierta imagen femenina salía deprisa por la parte trasera de la mansión en dirección de las caballerizas, cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era ella, su amada Marianne salía muy temprano a montar, ya El muy feliz pensaba que ese sería el momento más indicado en ir a su encuentro.

La seguía sin que esta se percatase y cual fue nuevamente su sorpresa de verla siguiendo al Coronel sin acercarse a este y lo que a su vez pareciese el tampoco percatarse de ello.

Una vez que el Coronel llego de su recorrido momentos antes de llegar a la cabaña se encontró con una imagen en extremo inusual, logro ver como una mujer lo esperaba en la puerta, ella era joven y muy bella, esta fue entusiastamente saludada por Brandon e invitada a pasar a la Cabaña. Esa situación disgusto en extremo a Marianne y a su vez esperaba más tarde, al momento del desayuno este le brindara una certera explicación.

Este hecho, también había sido notado por Willoughby.

_**-**_**¿**_**Elizabeth**_**?**_**, **_**¿**_**que hace ella aquí?**_-El... la reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de la joven que hacia un par de años había dejado esperando a su hijo.

Las horas pasaron y el Coronel no se presento a desayunar, se disculpo a su vez a la hora de comer, no si bien tuvo la precaución de avisar que si se presentaría a cenar pero con compañía.

La tarde transcurría y toda la familia Dashwood quien había arribado hacia un par de días se encontraba en una de los grandes salones de la mansión Delaford, cada una en diferentes actividades, Marianne en ciertos momentos leía su libro favorito, pero su mente no se concentraba lo suficiente, en otros momentos intentaba tocar en el pianoforte pero no dejaba de pensar en esa hermosa mujer y que asuntos tendría con el coronel.

_**-te encuentras bien Marianne?-**_ preguntaba Elinor al verla desconcentrada, distraída y un tanto molesta.

_**-estoy bien, **_**¿**_**a que se debe la pregunta?-**_

_**-no... no es nada...**_- respondía Elinor mientras seguía con su costura._**- **_**¿**_**sabes a que se debió que el coronel no estuviera con nosotras esta mañana?-**_

Dejando de tocar el pianoforte de golpe, emitiendo un enorme estruendo en el teclado e incorporándose del asiento repentinamente exclamo:

_**-**_**¿**_**y porque yo debo estar enterada de toda la vida de El Coronel?-**_

Cerrando la partitura de golpe y visiblemente molesta se retiro del lugar.

_**-si me disculpan... me voy a dormir temprano-**_

y extrañadas ante la actitud de ella asi como la repentina retirada, solo se quedaron en silencio mirandose unas a otras.

Minutos después llegaba el coronel con la joven mujer la cual causo gran expectación en la Familia.

_**-mis queridas damas, muy buenas noches-**_

_**-buenas noches Coronel-**_ respondían todas casi al unísono sin dejarse cada una de preguntar **¿**quien seria tal misteriosa mujer?

_**-permítanme presentarles, ella es Elizabeth Williams-**_

_**-mucho gusto señorita Williams-**_

Elinor en un instante dedujo de quien se trataba, era la hija de el antiguo amor del Coronel, protegida de este la cual había quedado embarazada ni más ni menos que de Willoughby anterior pretendiente de Marianne.

Poco a poco comenzó a explicar el Coronel de quien se trataba y las Dashwood comprendieron que hacia ella ahí.

Antes de ir todos al comedor el Coronel no podía dejar de notar que no se encontraba en ese lugar Marianne.

_**-**_**¿**_**y Marianne?, **_**¿**_**donde se encuentra?-**_

_**- se sentía un poco indispuesta y se disculpo para cenar-**_ respondía Elinor al coronel.

_**-si me disculpan-**_ preocupado el Coronel se dirigió donde la habitación de Marianne.

Ya Marianne recostada en su cama, aun pensando en lo que había sucedido ese día.

_**-toc,toc,toc…-**_

_**-adelante-**_

_**- Marianne... **_**¿**_**te encuentras bien?-**_ Visiblemente preocupado preguntaba el coronel.

_**-solo un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero gracias por preguntar-**_ respondió Marianne sonando un poco molesta.

_**-muy bien, pediré a la servidumbre que te suban algo ligero para cenar-**_

_**-no es necesario, estoy bien, gracias… buenas noches-**_

_**-muy bien, buenas noches Marianne-**_ y mirando como ella al despedirse le daba la espalda se retiro en silencio y cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta.

En la cena... el coronel no probó bocado, siendo este hecho notado por toda la familia.

Al finalizar esta, pasaron todos al salón contiguo a tomar el té mientras todas platicaban amenamente pero el Coronel seguía muy serio, este no podía dejar de pensar en que estaría sucediendo con Marianne, así que se disculpo y se retiro del lugar no sin antes disponer una habitación para su nueva huésped.

Esa noche el coronel descansó en la habitación localizada enfrente de la Marianne esperando en algún momento poder hablar con ella.

* * *

Chicas.... muchas gracias a todas las que aun continuan con la historia ... de verdad, y a las nuevas lectoras... gracias tambien... espero que aun les siga gustando el rumbo de la historia... y ya saben... cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida :D

Saluditos :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Ya tenía rato sin subir… un muuuuy bueeen rato!... pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración… o me venía por otros lados jejeje, pero gracias a sus RR y mensajitos me anime a sacar este chap! (realmente no imagine q lo continuaran leyendo y se fue volviendo mi pequeño tesoro que nada mas subía cuando me llegaba la inspiración allaaaaá cada veinte mil años jeje… pero ¿les digo algo? Los mensajes de apoyo SI INSPIRAN! y para muestra este chap que me saque de la manga (¿pq digo me saque de la manga? Pues porque solo tenía una hojita y media y de algún lado me salieron 8 jijiijijji see… hay más largos pero aunque cortito espero les agrade) gracias de verdad gracias y va de mi corazoncito para ustedes!...

Asi que… fuera presiones… a encender las ilusiones… ¿en que nos quedamos? Ah si… Y QUE VIVAN LOS FIIIICS!

Los personajes no me pertenecen y esto es la continuación de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado sucediera en tan maravillosa historia jejeje…

CAPITULO IX

De Amor e Incertidumbre

Día a día… mañana tras mañana Willoughby aguardaba a Marianne cerca del bosque… seguía su rastro… para El era muy sencillo descubrirla ya que jamás dama alguna se había visto en esos rumbos a esas horas tan tempranas… en ocasiones veía como despacio ella avanzaba y no faltaba momento alguno en el que Willoughby tratara de armarse de valor suficiente e ir en su encuentro, sin embargo sabía que si dentro de sus planes se encontraba regresar con Ella debía ser muy cuidadoso con sus acciones…

Como una bella amazona en otras ocasiones la veía surcar esos bellos parajes, El no podía negar que el avance del tiempo estaba haciendo en ella maravillas en cuanto a su persona, sin embargo un dejo de celos se dejaba sentir nada mas de pensarla que en algún momento precisamente este, el tiempo… fuera el causante de apartarlo de Él y acercarla más a Brandon…

Si Celos le erguían nada más de pensarla junto a Él… compartir cada momento…

Cierta mañana regresando de espiar a Marianne, se encontraba por un desolado paraje, ese camino era una vía corta de Delaford para cualquier solitario jinete… su caballo iba caminando muy despacio y el sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando un jinete salió a su encuentro;

**-Señor Willoughby… que agradable sorpresa**- se trataba del Coronel Fellow, el cual bajo cualquier excusa pretendía ir a visitar al Coronel Brandon siendo su principal objetivo verla a Ella… a Marianne.

**-Coronel… Fellow, que agradable sorpresa.-**

**- Señor Willoughby… como ha estado…y dígame Señor, ¿que lo trae por estas tierras de Delaford?… acaso… ¿Viene usted de Saludar al Coronel y a su Bella esposa?... no, por supuesto que no… que tontería, es muy temprano, además veo que se retira…-**

Casi a punto de ser descubierto y temiendo que el Coronel Fellow mencionara que El se encontraba por aquellos rumbos deambulando esto impediría que volviera a esos lugares tan libremente como hasta el momento lo había hecho… así que debía buscar rápido una excusa respecto a su presencia.

**-Así es… Salí a dar un paseo y repentinamente me encontré por estos bellos lugares… no negara que la vista es maravillosa… ¿no piensa usted eso?... de paso, quise venir a saludarlos sin embargo siento que… realmente aun es muy temprano así que creí mas prudente retirarme y regresar después… más tarde.-**

**-Cierto-** decía el Coronel sin haber creído una sola palabra, sin embargo no dejaba de llamar la atención de que Willoughby se encontrara en esos lugares y mas a esas horas**...- debo decir señor que tiene usted razón… tal vez deba retirarme también yo y dejar al reciente matrimonio hacer ya sabe usted… lo propio.**- deslizando esta última palabra más como una insinuación cumpliendo ampliamente con su objetivo; herirlo.

Una sonrisa yacía en el rostro de Willoughby ante tal comentario acompañada de gran ira contenida… mucho coraje causo la simple insinuación pero como un caballero se contuvo ya que no quería seguir alimentando esos comentarios viperinos del coronel siendo profundamente notado por este.

**-nos… ¿retiramos?-** decía Willoughby mientras con su mano señalaba el camino de retorno para el Coronel Fellow

**-…Por supuesto.-**

Un largo y silencioso camino los acompaño a su retorno.

Más tarde, Fellow se encontró con Brandon…

**-Coronel… Como ha estado ¿Cómo esta su bella esposa?-**

**-Coronel Fellow… muy… bien, gracias por su interés- el interés que** Fellow demostraba en cada saludo hacia su amada Marianne era absolutamente desagradable sin embargo por cortesía debía regresar este.

**-Sabe algo… Coronel, esta mañana justamente me encontraba en dirección a Delaford cuando cierto caballero que vi en los alrededores llamo mi atención-**

**-cierto ¿Caballero?-**

**-así es, venia de regreso… según me había dicho iría saludarlos, pero supuso era muy temprano así que decidió regresar más tarde…-**

**-vaya… y ¿usted que hacía a esas horas también en dirección a la mansión Coronel? –**

**-Solo saludar Coronel… solo saludar…- **sonreía Fellow.**- asi es,** **Coronel… y debo decir que el Señor Willoughby no es un caballero de mucha conversación…-**

**-¿Willoughby?-**

**-es correcto… -**

Un rostro serio y por demás duro enmarcaba a Brandon, nada mas de pensarlo por aquellos parajes en Delaford.

**-Coronel Fellow, lo buscan**- llamaba uno de los cadetes…

**-Si me permite Coronel Brandon… las obligaciones, usted sabe… asi que si me disculpa-**

Brandon se quedo ahí, inmóvil y muy enojado ante el comentario que sencillamente y como era costumbre de Fellow, lo habían dejado con un muy mal sabor de boca por el resto del día.

Se retiro del Cuartel a paso muy firme… se le veía extremadamente molesto y a cuanto lo veía sabían que cuando Christopher traía ese genio mejor ni molestarlo.

Monto su caballo y velozmente partió hacia la mansión.

Rogaba por encontrarse en su camino a Willoughby para con todo el derecho reclamarle que hacía por esos rumbos y exigirle que dejara a su esposa tranquila… aquella velocidad que traía el Coronel de retorno pareciera lo encendiera mas y la adrenalina corría mas por su torrente sanguíneo.

Por fortuna llego más rápido de lo usual a la mansión, y suerte para Willoughby… ya que el mismo Coronel desconocía de que hubiera sido capaz si lo hubiera encontrado a su paso.

Llego a la mansión, bajo del corcel y a paso resoluto subió la norme escalera mientras escuchaba el pianoforte seguramente interpretado por Marianne, El ingreso y un enorme azoton en la puerta se dejo escuchar.

Abruptamente se escucho interrumpida la melodía que tan armoniosamente engalanaba el lugar cuando presurosa Marianne se dirigió en pos del estruendoso ruido…

**-¿Coronel… perdón, Christopher?... ¿te encuentras bien?-**

-**…Fellow**-alcanzo a decir El…

Marianne al escuchar el nombre solo dejo ver en su rostro una mueca de disgusto…

**-... ese Coronel… sé que no sería apropiado el comentarlo, pero ese hombre me causa mucha intranquilidad… su sola presencia me inquieta.-**

Acercándose Ella a Él, tomo su mano posicionándose Marianne a un lado de este y coloco su brazo junto con el de Él, para encaminarlo (jalándolo suavemente) a la estancia donde se encontraba minutos antes Ella junto al pianoforte… y con ese sencillo gesto sencillamente desapareció en fracciones de segundo cualquier rastro de disgusto… ira o enojo sucedido momentos atrás.

El Coronel le brindo una de sus ya características sonrisas y ella le regreso el gesto… y sin decir ya mas palabras y tranquilos en la estancia Ella se posiciono del banquillo que se encontraba justo al bello instrumento, coloco sus dedos en las teclas y comenzó a interpretar aquella maravillosa canción que El tanto gustaba… esa melodía que lo transportaba a la primera ocasión en que la vio por primera vez, pareciendo a sus ojos como un hermoso y delicado ángel… aquella vez donde su corazón que antes pensaba inerte volvió a latir… aquella ocasión donde sencillamente al verla y escuchar su tan delicada voz… El se prendo…

_Weep you no more sad fountains  
What need you flow so fast?  
Look haw the snowy mountains  
Heaven's sun doth gently waste  
But my sun's heavenly eyes  
View not your weeping  
That now lies sleeping  
Softly, softly, now softly  
Softly lies sleeping  
_

Marianne continuaba… El recargado en el pianoforte y sin que esta se percatara Brandon la miraba total y absolutamente enamorado…

_Sleep is a reconciling  
rest that peace begets  
Doth not the sun rise smiling  
When fair at even he sets?_

Rest you then, rest, sad eyes  
Melt not in weeping  
While she lies sleeping  
Softly, softly, now softly  
Softly lies sleeping

Así transcurrió la tarde… entre charlas y hermosas interpretaciones que ambos disfrutaban… aunque en realidad la compañía mutua y el amor que por el momento únicamente sus corazones palpaba es lo que los mantenía en paz.

-0-

El rocío en las hojas acompañado de la suave brisa matutina indicaba que era nuevamente otra mañana más… Willoughby venia por el sendero, ya se estaba haciendo para él una costumbre, podía llegar al lugar aun si estuviera la neblina muy espesa o si por algún motivo yaciera obscuro… y estando en el mismo Árbol frondoso que lo ocultaba como cada mañana El la aguardo... y Ella curiosamente como todas las mañanas solía hacerlo…no apareció.

El Coronel como ya tenía como costumbre arraigada cada día, continuaba con su paseo matutino, casi rallando en lo monótono.

Willoughby decidió seguir a Christopher, esperando que en algún momento apareciera su amada.

Avanzaba Christopher cuando en cierto momento se percato que era seguido y sutilmente decidió ocultarse en un paraje del bosque para ver si en realidad esa sensación de seguimiento era cierta.

Al ocultarse el Coronel y esperar pacientemente, se percato que en efecto este era seguido por alguien, un hombre enfundado en gabardina obscura y sombrero así que decidido cual valiente militar salió a su encuentro.

Avanzaba sigiloso, había dejado su caballo un poco apartado para así eliminar todo ruido posible… si bien su entrenamiento así como su experiencia y amplias condecoraciones lo hacían bastante inteligente en cuestión de estrategia, así que decidido… se abría paso a través de la maleza Llegando a través de su espalda y sujetándolo fuertemente callo el sombrero del hombre cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de quien se trataba:

-_**con que… ¿es usted?-**_ decía el Coronel

Willoughby al estar sujeto… no pronuncio palabra alguna.

_**-¿Que está haciendo aquí en Delaford?, ¿Porque me seguía?, ¿buscaba a Marianne no es así?-**_

Ante tal comentario willoughby esbozo una sonrisa socarrona y no dijo una sola palabra.

_**-la esta buscando- **_apretando mas el agarre a este_**- digame ¿que pretende? , Ella es mi esposa ahora… déjela en paz-**_

_**-Ella… aun me ama- **_respondía Willoughby con la poca voz que podía emerger de su garganta debido al agarre al que era sujeto.

_**-¿Como puede estar tan seguro? ¡Digame!... ¿que le hace pensar eso?- **_apretando mas Christopher lo cuestionaba;

_**-Ella-**_

_**-¿A qué se refiere?, ¿de que está hablando?-**_ quedando sorprendido el Coronel y soltándolo para encararlo de frente noto como willoughby con una amplia y cínica sonrisa tomo los puños de la gabardina… uno a uno, ajusto nuevamente su camisa se dirigió finalmente a recoger su sombrero._**-Porque… ¿No se lo pregunta a Ella?-**_

_**-a diferencia de usted… yo no voy a ofender a Marianne con esas falsas suposiciones…- **_respondía Brandon…

_**-¿Con que falsas suposiciones?, usted más que nadie debe haberse dado cuenta que no me ha olvidado, ¿Como cree poder haberte ganado su amor?, mírese… por favor… que le puedes ofrecer… Tan joven, tan llena de vida… que vida le espera junto a alguien como… usted-**_

Esas palabras estaban calando muy profundo en el corazón del Coronel…

_**-¡usted! jamás podrás hacer que suspire por su persona… como lo ha hecho por mí!-**_

El silencio del Coronel así como su rostro serio dio pauta a Willoughby para continuar, haciendo suponer a este ultimo que sus palabras lo llevaban por un muy buen camino._**-que le hace pensar que ella no piensa en mí cuando está contigo-.**_

Profundas e hirientes palabras acrecentaban el temor de que de alguna manera tuvieran algo de verdad…asi que el Coronel únicamente atino a decir;

_**-Largo!, márchese de aquí y no regreses jamás!... porque no se de lo que voy a ser capaz la próxima vez que te vuelva a ver-**_

Satisfacción, era lo que reflejaba el rostro de Willoughby… sabiéndose victorioso por haber cumplido con su objetivo y sintiéndose enormemente feliz de haber logrado más de lo que esperaba ese día, tomo las riendas de su caballo, se monto en El…-**Hasta luego… Coronel-** fueron sus ultimas palabras y se fue del lugar.

Christopher, triste por las palabras antes pronunciadas, comenzó su andar sin un rumbo fijo, llegando a las orillas del enorme lago y tomando asiento a la orilla de este, sobre una enorme roca.

Se le veía acongojado, pensativo…

_**-"¿que pensaría Willoughby si supiera que jamás he tenido la osadía de ir mas alla que solo acariciar los suaves risos de sus cabellos… como tanto he deseado?, que aun desconozco el perfume que emana su piel o la tersura de esta…"-**_

Ante esos y muchos pensamientos el coronel tristemente partió de ese lugar con rumbo a la cabaña que siempre lo aguardaba y que se convirtiera en su eterno refugio de pena y dolor… un muy profundo dolor… nuevamente.

…..CONTINUARA

Gracias! Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí… espero les haya gustado un poquito y pues nos leemos en el siguiente chap XD dedicada a ustedes quienes se toman unos minutitos y me leen jijijiji…

Valitos…Reeven…Mimicat…Marisol y Amelia … chicas gracias por sus rr´s … a las chicas de las alertas y de los favs! Gracias! XD


End file.
